Lazos de sangre
by Diecisietedias
Summary: Bella descubre qe está embarazada luego de que Edward la abandona en LN. Pero en lugar de tener un bebé, tiene 3! ¿Qué sucederá cuando ellos conozcan a su papá? El amor será mas fuerte que el deseo de venganza con el vampiro que tanto lastimó a su mamá?
1. Primer día

**.**

**Cosas a saber : **

**Las palabras en _cursiva _son los pensamientos :)  
><strong>

****E. J (Edward Jacob) es el hijo de Bella y Edward y es quién comienza contando la historia. ( Quise que las fantasías de Bella de tener un Edward en miniatura se hicieran realidad) **  
><strong>

**Nada de esto me pertence, es todo de Stephanie Meyer menos algunos personajes que me invente yo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>E.J <strong>

**(POV)**

El viento me golpeaba con rudeza en la cara mientras corria, pero no me molestaba, al contrario, disfrutaba la sensación de sentir el aire frio chocando contra mi cuerpo. A diferencia de mi madre, no me agradan los climas cálidos, así que el hecho de mudarnos a Alaska no me molesto tanto como a mis dos hermanas. Lo único malo de vivir aquí es la comida, pinguinos: francamente asquerosos, asi que siempre nos alejabamos lo mas posible para tratar de conseguir algo medianamente apetecible. Por lo demás Alaska era perfecta, podiamos tener una vida practicamente normal. O lo mas normal posible como para alguien como nosotros. Vampiros. O quizas debería decir hibridos de vampiros.

Ya podía observar nuestra casa a lo lejos,tenía los músculos de las piernas algo agarrotados, pero sin embargo aceleré dejando a mi hermana atrás. Escuche como ella chasqueaba la lengua en señal de protesta.

- Vamos Nessie, no querrás llegar tarde al instituto, ¿ o si? - Sonreí al imaginar la cara que debía esta poniendo. Ella, Emmalie y yo, odiabamos el intituto de Alaska con todo nuestro ser. - Tu y Emma tienen una excursión hoy.

Ella no me contestó, quizás estaba realmente cansada. Casi no habia dormido hoy, sin embargo no desaceleré, y al llegar al frente de la pequeña cabaña cubierta de nieve, miré mi reflejo en el vidrio de la gran ventana. Alto, delgado, cabello cobrizo algo despeinado. Me detuve mas tiempo en mis ojos. Eran marrones chocolate, idénticos a los de Renesmee y a los de mi madre cuando habia sido humana. Algo me distrajo. A través del vidrio también podía observar a mi madre y mi hermana charlando animadamente. ¡Cuan parecidas eran! El mismo cabello largo y rizado, el menton, la frente, la sonrisa, la forma grande los ojos. Deseaba parecerme mas a ellas.

Me sacudí el cabello lleno de nieve y me arrojé de un salto por la ventana. Sabía que no habia riesgos de que nadie me viera. Nuestro vecino mas cercano vivía a 10 km a la redonda.

- E.J, ¿Cuánto tiempo hubieras perdido utilizando la puerta?- Mi madre se encontraba en la cocina, conversando con Emma - Sabes muy bien que debemos guardar las apariencias.

- !Oh vamos mamá !- Emma saltó en mi favor - No hay un maldito ser vivo... - La mirada que le dirigió mi madre la silenció abruptamente.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Nessie entró por la puerta refunfuñando. Seguro habia escuchado que mamá me regañaba, por eso no utilizó la ventana. De todas formas, conociendola, tampoco la hubiera utilizado.

- Nessie luces muy cansada, lo mejor sería que no fueramos al instituto hoy- Emma me guiñó un ojo.

Sonreí imperceptiblemente mientras mamá miraba a Nessie con el ceño fruncido, escrutando su cara atentamente. Nessie bostezó teatralmente. Mi sonrisa se pronunció mas aún. Nosotros nunca nos sentíamos tan cansados como los humanos y Nessie solo se habia perdido algunas horas de sueño.

- De acuerdo- Mamá aceptó. _ Puedes faltar si lo deseas Nessie.

- Y nosotros? Yo también estoy muy cansado.- protesté.

Mamá abrió la boca para contestarme pero Nessie la interrumpió.

- ¡Lo habia olvidado! Emma y yo no podemos faltar hoy, tenemos excursión.

- ¡Mierda !

- ¡ Emmalie ! - Los ojos dorados de mamá la miraron con reprobación. Odiaba que dijeramos malas palabras.

Emma se levantó para cambiarse de ropa con muy mala cara. Nessie se podría haber callado la boca, ahora debería aguantarse a Emma de mal humor.

Mamá suspiró- me voy a la tienda antes de que se me haga tarde- Depositó un beso en la frente de Nessie y en la mia - No me hagas tantas arrugas tesoro, recuerda que soy una madre joven- me dijo.

Mi don es extraño, pero nos es de mucha utilidad. Puedo hacer que la gente piense lo que yo deseo. Simplemente me concentro en una persona y logro que los demás la vean como yo la proyecto en mi mente.

- ¿Cuántos años deseas aparentar? Creo que 50 estaría bien.

- Eso ni pensarlo.

Nessie y yo nos reimos. Mamá tenia un complejo con la edad. Le disgustaba tener que finguir mas años de los que en realidad tenía, ya que ella se habia quedado estancada en sus dieciocho para siempre.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que quedaste embarazada? - pregunté sin pensar - De esa forma podria agregarlos a tus eternos dieciocho.

Error. Craso error. Mi pregunta llevaba implicita otra: ¿Hace cuántos años el se habia ido? Mamá se abrazó el torso y contrajo la cara de dolor.

No pude evitarlo y la abrasé fuerte. -Lo siento mami. Soy un...

- No, no. Esta bien.- Me sonrió y fracasó estrepitosamente, ya que solo logró hacer una mueca. -Será mejor que me valla.

Me concentré en su imagen. Le recorté el cabello hasta los hombros, le agregué arrugas a la cara y le quité las caracteristicas propias de un vampiro. Lucía como humana de unos 45 años. Por supuesto que ella no percibiría nada de eso con su escudo, pero como la proyección es hacia los demás, no teniamos problemas. A menos que nos cruzaramos con alguien que tuviera su mismo don, claro.

De pronto la vi como era en realidad. Me habia colocado el escudo.

- Sobrepotectora- refunfuñé - Por cierto, te quiero.

_"Y lo siento "_

-Como yo a ti.- Me dirigió una sonrisa cegadora. Esta vez real. - ¡Adiós niñas !

Ambas contestaron sus saludos desde nuestra habitación en el piso de arriba. ¿En que momento se habia ido Nessie que yo no me habia dado cuenta? Me quedé unos segundos contemplando como se alejaba el viejo monovolumen de mi madre por la carretera.

- Vaya que se han puesto pegajosos por aquí. - Emma había bajado y ya estaba lista para ir al instituto- Por cierto, le has recordado a nuestro padre.. Eres un completo idiota.

Suspiré.

- Lo sé.

.

El viaje hacia la escuela fue inusualmente tranquilo. Ninguno de los tres abrió la boca hasta que me diriguí hacia nuestro lugar de siempre en el estacionamiento del instituto con la furgoneta. Pero cuando llegué comprobé que había otro auto allí. Resoplé de pura molestia.

- Wooow! ¿quién es el dueño de ese auto ? - Nessie tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡ ES UN FERRARI SUPERCAR, DE REGRESO AL F-40! - exclamó Emmalie.

_"¿Es un qué? ¿De regreso al qué?" _Preferí no hacer las preguntas en voz alta, Renesmee y Emmalie me hubieran mordido. Pero ellas ya se habian bajado de la furgoneta en marcha y se pusieorn a contemplar el auto junto con un grupo de gente que ya se habia amontonado. ¿Dije contemplar? Debería haber dicho admirar.

Me apresuré a encontar otro lugar. Las esperé en la entrada de la cafetería, pero ellas me hicieron un gesto de despedida y se diriguieron a un micro de aspecto venido abajo que se encontraba del otro lado del campus. Caí en la cuenta de que se irian a la excursión y por ende se saltarian todas las clases de hoy. El dia iba a ser horrorosamente largo y aburrido sin ellas. La campana estaba a punto de sonar por lo que me apresuré a mi clase de lengua que compartía con mis dos amigos humanos. Los únicos amigos que tenía, sin contar a mis hermanas.

Avanzé rapidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula, cuando estaba por ingresar alguien abrió otra puerta y el aire me golpió la cara. Inhalé profundo y me envaré. _Había un vampiro en el instituto_. Mi sentidos se agudizaron al máximo. Veia todos los movimientos en camara lenta, mis oidos percibian hasta el minimo crujido y mi garganta sintió todos los efluvios de los estudiantes que me rodeaban. Volví a respirar, el aroma se me agolpó en el cerebro, y me horrorizé. _Habia mas de uno. _

* * *

><p><em>Bueno no sé si tendrá éxito este fic, pero dejenme un review para saber que les pareció ! Gracias a los que leen, les mando un beso enorme :)<br>_


	2. El encuentro

**Que lindoo haber visto sus reviews, aquí les dejo el cap y unas palabritas para ustedes :)**

**BETH:** Gracias por tu comentario ! Me Alegro que te haya gustado! Y si, voy a actualizar seguido XD Besotees niña =)

**Flexer**: Genial que te haya gustado! Si, Emmalie =Emmet + Rosalie , el segundo nombre todavía no se me ha ocurrido. SUpongo que sera Jalice o Alisper, todavia no me decido, ¿Qué opinas? :S Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo =) Besos

**Hildiux**: Voy a actulizar seguido! Mas si veo que tengo reviews y que gusta la historia =) Besotes, gracias por comentar !

**Mer1**: Holaa, si yo también tengo algo con este tipo de fics, es como una adicción XD Gracias por el fav =) y por tu comentario :) Besootes y dejame tu opinion :)

**Deysi Maria:** A mi tmb me encanta el mini semivampiro.. y este además esta soltero :P Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, saludos =)

**Twilight_all_my_love_forever:**Me encanta que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap :) Besos ! Gracias por el review!

**Sorgalim :** Gracias por comentar, y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Aqui tienes el nuevo cap, y voy a seguir escribiendo =) Saludoos

**KARIANA18:** Holaa :) Voy a subir seguido y mas si veo que les gusta =) A bella la transforma E.J ni bien nace por que el si tiene ponzoña (Renesmee y Emmalie no ), pero ya se descubrirá mas sobre ese tema y en cuanto a Edward, sigue leyendo que pronto se responde tu duda =) Falta poco para que se vean! Sigue leyendo, Besooos y gracias por el review!

* * *

><p><em>Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos. <em>

Nada de esto me pertence, es todo de Stephanie Meyer =)

* * *

><p><strong>E.J<strong>

**(POV)  
><strong>

**" Avanzé rapidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula, cuando estaba por ingresar alguien abrió otra puerta y el aire me golpió la cara. Inhalé profundo y me envaré. _Había un vampiro en el instituto_. Mi sentidos se agudizaron al máximo. Veia todos los movimientos en camara lenta, mis oidos percibian hasta el minimo crujido y mi garganta sintió todos los efluvios de los estudiantes que me rodeaban. Volví a respirar, el aroma se me agolpó en el cerebro, y me horrorizé. **_**Habia mas de uno."**_

Me obligué a tranquilizarme. Tenia que pensar rapidamente. Debía llamar a mi madre. A mis hermanas. Gemí. Estabamos dispersos.

Alguien me toco la espalda. Me voltié rapidamente y casi le salto a la garganta. Me contuve cuando vi el rostro redondete y el cabello cortado al raz de mi amigo Jackson.

- ¿Que hay colega? - Me saludó animadamente. - Hay estudiantes nuevos hoy. Deberías ver a las chicas, son lo mas hermoso que haya visto jamas.

_¿Estudiantes nuevos? ¿Lo mas hermoso? _Eran ellos.

- ¿Cuántos son? - pregunte mientras lo tomaba de la cazadora- ¿Cómo son?

Me miró y en vez de asustarse creyó que me interesaba por las chicas.

- Son cinco. Tres chicos y dos chicas - Puso mala cara, como si lamentara que no fueran todas mujeres- Son los hijos adoptivos del nuevo médico de la ciudad y parecen salidos de una pelicula de Holywood.

- ¿Vais a entrar chicos? - Preguntó el profesor Zane detrás nuestro.

Estaba por darme la vuelta e inventar una excusa para largarme cuando caí en la cuenta que Jackson no me habia dicho algo fundamental.

Caminé hacia el banco rapidamente y arrojé mis cosas, cuando Jackson hizo lo propio le solté bruscamente:

- ¿Cuál era el color de sus ojos?

No lo miré directo a la cara, sino que finguí que buscaba algo en mi anotador.

- Castaño claro. Un color extraño, algo así como dorado. - respondio embobado.- Deberias ver a la rubia.

No me relajé ni un ápice. Bien sabía yo que las apariencias se podían manipular. No pude concentrarme en toda la clase, solo me limité a hacer garabatos en el anotador. Jackson me hablaba como si nada pero dejó de insistir cuando vio que no le contestaba y que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Cuando sonó la campana nos dirijimos a la clase me matemática en silencio, hasta que Jackson interrumpió mis cavilaciones cuando vió a mi otro amigo.

- Eh August ! ¡Chaval, que bueno que estas aquí! E.J ha estado callado toda la mañana, ha sido de lo más aburrido.

- ¿Cómo están chicos? - Me miró escrutadoramente- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? Luces nervioso.

_Maldita sea. ¿Por qué debe ser tan perpicaz? _Le hice señas para que se diera prisa y entrara. Me senté solo esta vez, delante de ellos. Vi de reojo como se miraban y se encogian de hombros.

El profesor comenzó la clase cuando la puerta se abrió. Solo levante la mirada del anotador cuando me llegó su aroma. Un claro aroma a vampiro. Entró en el aula, sus pasos eran grasiles. Se movía como si estuviera danzando. Era pequeña y menudita. Llevaba el cabello corto y en punta. Y era hermosa. Mucho mas hermosa que cualquier vampiro que haya avisto jamás.

- Buenos dias. Soy Alice Cullen - Le dijo al profesor Zane con una voz melodiosa y de soprano.

- Oh si, si . Por supuesto. - Le entregó varias hojas - Quizas quieras presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros y luego podrás tomar asiento.

Toda la clase tenian sus ojos en ella. Y todos nos maravillabamos con ella. Habló sin mirar a nadie en particular.

- Mi nombre es Alice. Alice Cullen. Vengo de washington y soy la hija de Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Vuestro nuevo doctor. -Nos guiñó un ojo, pero nadie sonrió.

Es decir, yo si lo hice. Le diriguí mi mejor sonrisa, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Puesto que el profesor la estaba incitando a que tomara asiento. Y el único sitio disponible era el que se encontraba al lado mio.

- Mmm suertudo - Refunfuñó Jackson en el banco de atrás.

Ella se sentó poniendo mucho cuidado de no rosarme. Claro, ella me veia como un humano, quizá no quisiera asustarme. Me pregunté si debería cambiar mi apareciencia y proyectarme como un vampiro, pero lo deseché rapidamente. Lo único que lograria seria alarmarla.

- Hola - Le hablé sin pensarlo siquiera, ¿Qué mas debería decirle? - Soy Edward Swan-Torci un poco el gesto, detesto mi nombre- Pero puedes decirme E.J

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida - Mucho gusto en conocerte E.J. Te llamas igual que mi hermano - Se rio y un sentimiento distinto apereció en sus ojos. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza? - Y tienes el apellido de una amiga que hecho mucho de menos.

- ¿Ella vive en washington? -Le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Algo así- susurró quedamente. Tuve deseos de pasarle el brazo por los hombros, lucia triste.

- Ya lo sabes, no tienes por que cortar la comunicación con ella. Puedes hablar por telefono, y visitarla en navidad. - Le sonreí.

- Las cosas no son tan simples a veces.

- Comprendo, se peliaron. -Asumí.

Me miró y hizo un puchero.

-Algo asi.

El profesor Zane nos llamó la atención por lo que no pude contestarle. De todas formas no estaba muy seguro de que decirle...

.

Cuando sonó el timbre nos dirigimos a la cafeteria lentamente, mientras ella me contaba las cosas que le gustaban hacer, sobre sus hermanos, sus padres y yo escuchaba con una sonrisa. Ella era muy divertida, si, pero también habia algo mas. Ella trataba de caerme bien, se esforzaba por parecer humana. Era sin lugar a dudas, muy interesante.

Cuando llegamos a la cafeteria busco con la mirada a sus hermanos, al igual que yo.

Estaban en una mesa, acaparando todas las miradas, pero ellos permancian inmunes a los cotilleos. No hablaban entre ellos y lucian aburridos. Como si se estuvieran _muriendo _del aburrimiento. Esto me llamo la atención. Jackson, August y yo siempre nos sentamos con Emma y Nessie a la hora de la comida, y por lo general nos la pasamos bromeando y hablando animademente. Deseché ese pensamiento y me fijé en cada uno detenidamente. La chica, era rubia y colosal. Despampanante era la palabra adecuada. Estaba tomada de la mano con un grandulon que dificilmente aparentaba ser un estudiante de instituto. Era grandote y de cabello castaño oscuro.

Una sola mirada al que se encontraba frente a este me hizo envararme y desee poder agazaparme para tomar una postura mas defensiva. Tenia el cabello rubio y la cara repleta de cicatrices. Tanto asi que a duras penas se podia distinguir cuantos años aparentaba. Por ultimo me fijé en el que estaba a su lado y sentí que me congelaba, si eso era posible en mi. Era una copia identica a mi y muy parecido a Renesme. _"Es el _", pensé. _"Es mi padre"._ Era algo desgarbado y flacucho. Tenia el cabello cobrizo pero habia algo en su expresión que me dio curiosidad. Lucia desgarrado, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor terrible. Estaba encorbado, como si la vida hubiera sido demasiado dura con el y no tuviera ninguna fuerza para sobreponerse.

- ¿Nos ponemos en la cola? - Sonreí de forma imperceptible

- Yo no tengo hambre, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte. - Me miró extrañada

_"¿Ella realmente va a comer?" _Miré hacia la mesa nuevamente y vi que todos tenian platos de comida pero que ninguno la tocaba. Aguzé el oido para escuchar algo pero seguían sin hablar. Eso aumentó mi curiosidad. Quizás se conocian hacia muchisimos años y estaban cansados los unos de los otros.

-No, yo tampoco tengo hambre. - Siguió mi mirada a lo largo del comedor - Son mis hermanos. -Me explicó. Luego hizo un gesto como si quisiera despedirse

- Si, se parecen mucho. - Levantó las cejas, era una mentira calamitosa - Puedo acompañarlos, si lo deseas. Ya lo sabes, siempre es bueno contar con la ayuda de alguien de la zona. - Le guiñé un ojo.

Dudó unos instantes pero aceptó, lo cual me vino a la mar de bien puesto que yo quería hablar con el desgarrado. Fuimos caminado hacia la mesa, la gente nos miraba, pero procuré que eso no me pusiera nervioso. De refilón vi a August y Jackson que nos observaban divertidos. Luego hablaría con ellos.

Al llegar a la mesa, la diosa colosal, el grandulón y el de las cicatrices levantaron la vista. Sin embargo el de aspecto consumido no nos prestó menor atención.

- Chicos, el es mi nuevo amigo E.J - Alice me guiñó un ojo -Ellos son Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.- Este último se las arregló para que su cara cicatrizada mostrara lo mucho que le molestaba que me hubiera acercado y sentado al lado de Alice. - Y el, es ..

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y acepto sus opiniones :) Besooos :D<em>


	3. El comienzo del plan

**kariana18:** ¿Qué E.J sea malo? muajajaja ya lo verás! Grax por comentar, déjame tu opinion! Beso

**mer1**: Ya lo verás! Y también Edward la va a ver viejita.. pero seguro con poquitas arrugas.. todo depende de E.J ! Si, en el mismo día, se encuentran a la hora del almuerzo. (Saque la idea de la primera peli ) Aquí tienes el nuevo capi! Gracias por comentar! Besooteees y déjame tu review!

**Lucero Manrique :** Aqui está el tercer capii =) Gracias por tu review, luego dime que te pareció! Beso

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ** Bienvenida! grax x comentar =) Aquí tienes el capi, me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos y déjame tu review a ver si te gusto :)

**Hildiux** : lo sé, soy muy mala! Pero ya actualizé! Besos y luego cuentame que te pareció ! Gracias x comentar =)

**isa-21 **: Me encanta que te guste :D Ya verás lo que pasa, y lo que se propone EJ muajajaja.. Besotes, luego dime qué opinas :) Gracias a ti x el review!

**palita cullen **: Esta genial que te guste, Edward no sabe nada.. Al menos, no todavia .. SIgue leyendo y verás ! Déjame review ! Besos grax x comentar!

**flexer:** Me alegro que te haya gustado! ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar Alice con lo simpatica que es? Ya se enteran todos, sigue leyendo y lo verás! ¡Que sea Alisper entonces :D ! Besoos y déjame tu opinion!

**nekiiithaxh:**Aqui esta el cap, ya no tienes que esperar mas! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Grax por el review, déjame tu opinión a ver que te pareció! Besoos

**samirasama cullen :**Me encanta que te encante ! Actualizo pronto, aqui está el cap! Besootes y dime que te pareció después. =)

**Cyhtia :** Buenisimoo que te gustee! Gracias por tu review! Aquí está el capi así que ya sabes que pasará! Besoos y dime que te pareció!

**edwardybella4ever:** Aquí está la continuación! Besos y gracías por el review, dejame otro con tu opinion =)

**Andy Cullen de Salvatore:** Gracias por el review ! Ya actualizé, así que aqui esta lo que sigue :) Besoos, comenta a ver que te pareció. =)

**AguussthiinaaGothicDoll:** graciiiass por decir que es hermoso =) me encanta que te guste! Saludos y dime qe te parece luego! Besote :)

**Dawn: **Gracias por el comentario :) Si, lo continuo :) Aqui esta lo que sigue! Besotes y dime que te pareció luego= )

* * *

><p><em>Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos <em>

**Nada de esto me pertence, es todo de Sthepanie Meyer =)**

* * *

><p><strong>E.J <strong>

**(POV) **

Al llegar a la mesa, la diosa colosal, el grandulón y el de las cicatrices levantaron la vista. Sin embargo el de aspecto consumido no nos prestó menor atención.

- Chicos, el es mi nuevo amigo E.J - Alice mi guiñó un ojo -Ellos son Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.- Este último se las arregló para que su cara cicatrizeada mostrara lo mucho que le molestaba que me hubiera acercado y sentado al lado de alice. - Y el, es ..

- Edward, ¿verdad? El que tiene el mismo nombre que yo.- Traté de ocultar mi expresión de desprecio a mi nombre y les sonreí. - Es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Edward me miró sin interés alguno, a diferencia mia, que estaba que rebosaba por saber que le habia sucedido para tener esa expresior de dolor. Y también quería saber si era mi padre, claro.

- El placer es nuestro.- Emmet me dedicó una sonrisa - De modo que te llamas Edward, ehh.

- E.J. Prefiero E.J.

- Al menos ya tienes algo en común con alguien Edward: el nombre. - Rosalie habló mirando directamente a su hermano, que ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Me asombró la forma en que sus palabras destilaban desprecio- puedes intentar hacer un amigo, quizás tengas en común mas cosas con el.- Sonrió maliciosamente.

Iba a contestar algo agradable pero la forma en la que habló me irritó de sobremanera. Desee que Emma estuviera a mi lado, ella probablemente hubiera dicho algo gracioso y sarcastico para ridiculalizarla, la habria hecho sentir como una tonta. "Pues quizás a Edward también le caigas mal" habria dicho y no le hubiera importado que elllos fueran 5 vampiros experimentados y nosotros unos pesimos luchadores.

- ¿Qué tal el segundo nombre? - Sugirió Alice para romper la tensión - ¿Que significa la J?

- Jacob.

-¿ Te llamas Edward Jacob ? - Esta vez el que habló fué el cicatrizado, Jasper. - Es decir, es un nombre poco usual.

_Debería escuchar el de mis hermanas_.

- Edward Jacob Swan.- Nuevamente suprimí una mueca de disgusto.

- Swan?

-Swan?

Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mi. Ahora si les habia llamado la atención. Asentí con cautela. Seguramente les habia recordado a la amiga de Alice.

Edward me miro de forma atormentada y me soltó de la nada.

- ¿Estas relacionado con Charlie Swan?

_¡!_

_¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decir?_ Mamá me habia contado que habia estado en contacto con vampiros cuando era humana, uno de ellos era mi padre, que casualmente se llamaba Edward, y que yo sospechaba que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que yo. Pero también me había contado que casi todos los demas habían tratado de matarla.

- Si - Me decidí por decir la verdad.

Los cinco abrieron los ojos de par en par y se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Eres su hijo ? - Jasper me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Seguramente eres algún sobrino-nieto, ¿verdad? - Alice miraba a su hermano con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

"_Muy bien, si este Edward es mi padre por lo tanto no sabe de mi existencia" _Opté por la verdad nuevamente. Deseaba ver su reacción.

- Charlie era mi abuelo. ¿ Lo conocian?

Silencio sepulcral.

Edward se sujetaba de la mesa con tanta fuerza que se le habian puesto los nudillos blancos.

-Algo así- Alice me miraba asustada - No sabía que Charlie tuviera hijos varones.

- Yo era su nieto. - Todos asintieron con la cabeza para que prosiguiera - De todas formas, el volvió a casarse con Sue Clearwater . Quizas tambien la conozcan a ella.- Ninguno dijo ni mu - Y pues, ella tenia dos hijos, Leah y Seth, y mi abuelo los adoptó como hijos propios.

Edward parecia sumido en la desesperación.

- Entonces, eres hijo de seth y sobrino de...de B...-

-No, no. -Me apresuré a interrumpirlo - Soy el hijo de Isabella, su hija biologica.

Los cinco me miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿Bella?

-Bella

-¡Bella!

Mis ojos no se apartaban de Edward, el habia cambiado su expresión y me miraba como si fuera un tesoro incalculable, como el premio de la loteria. Algo maravilloso.

- ¿Conocen a mi madre?

- ¿Eres hijo de Bella?- Me preguntó Edward con devoción.

- ¿Te llamas Edward? - Rosalie me taladraba con la mirada. - Es decir, es un nombre muy extraño. ¿Por qué lo eligieron tus padres? _._

- No, mi padre no eligió nada. - Rechiné los dientes y dejé que todo el odio que sentia hacia _el_ se hiciera visible en mi cara. - Mi madre me quiso llamar asi. Supongo que le gustaria el nombre por alguna novela de Jane Austen.

Todos abrieron la boca para hacerme una pregunta, pero mi movil sono estrepitosamente. Reconoci el numero al instante. Renesmee.

- Rene... - Susurré y antes de que pudiera continuar el nombre me interrumpió.

- ¿Me puedes cubrir hoy en la tienda ? Realmente necesito dormir.

_"Genial"_

- De acuerdo- murmuré de mal humor. _"Por cierto, acabo de encontrar a nuestro padre y estoy a punto de matarlo" _. Y luego corté la linea.

- ¡Renee! - Emmet me miró sorprendido - Tu abuela, ¿verdad?

- Renee era mi abuela pero la que me llamó recién era mi hermana.

Edward estaba embelesado.

-¿ Tienes una hermana?

Puse cara de fastidio. ¿Qué le importaba a el si tenia una hermana o no?

- Tengo dos mas pequeñas. Son mellizas.

El móvil sono de nuevo. Volví a reconocer el número, esta vez perteneciente a Emma. No atendí .

Me levanté dispuesto a asisitría a gimnasia, la ultima clase que nos quedaba. No soportaba mas estar cerca de los Cullen. Además debia cubrir a Nessie en la tienda.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? ¿Jacob?

- Jacob es mi padrino.

-Pero tu apellido es Swan.- Edward insistió.- Como el de Charlie y Bella.

- Si. -Lo miré desafiante.

Edward me devolvió la mirada completamente interesado. Iba a tirarmele a la garganta cuando escuché a Emmalie llamarme detrás de mi.

Me di vuelta y vi su expresión. Estaba sorprendida y asustada. Le dedique una sonrisa para calmarla, pero eso no la apaciguo.

Vino hacia mi. Y se posicionó al lado mio. Yo sabia que debia de estar extendiendo su escudo fisico pero eso ahora me era irrelevante.

- Emma, ellos son los Cullen. Son nuevos aquí. - _"El de cabello cobrizo es tu padre" _Lo miré a Edward para estudiar su reacción. - Ella es mi hermana menor.

El, lejos de parecer ofuscado como Rosalie o sorprendido como Jasper, lucia feliz. La miraba a Emma con adoración, como si ella fuera lo mejor que podría haber esperado ver en este pueblo de mala muerte.

- Te pareces mucho a B...

Emmalie ni siquiera se molesto en dirigirles una mirada. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran. No los reconoció.

- Nessie y yo nos vamos a casa. ¿Quieres que te dejemos en la tienda?

Les hice un gesto de despedida los vampiros y le pasé el brazo por los hombros a mi hermana. Ella me gruñó solo para mi. Estaba furiosa. Y eso que ni siquiera sabia como eran las cosas en verdad.

Cuando entramos en la vieja furgoneta, Nessie se encontraba completamente dormida en el asiento de atrás. Emma estaba tan tensa que tenía los labios blancos.

- ¿Cómo les fue en la excursión?- Pregunté con mucha calma mientras conducia.

- ¿E.J en que demonios estabas pensando? ¿Te pusiste a charlar animadamente con cinco vampiros sin avisarnos? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¿ Quienes son? ¿Que hacen ellos aqui?...- Susurraba a toda velocidad para no despertar a Renesmee.

- Escuchame Emma, necesito que confies en mi y necesito de tu ayuda tambien.

- Sabes que confio en ti. ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Desde cuando tu necesitas de mi ayuda E.J ?

- Tenemos que sacar a mamá de Denali.

Ella me miró confundida.

- ¿Por que?- frunció el ceño. - ¿Ella corre peligro?

- Nessie debe ir con ella. Es fundamental que nos quedemos tu y yo aqui, al menos solo unos dias. Podemos mandarlas con Jacob, el las cuidará. Tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan?- Emma se alarmaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Confias en mi, o no?- Inquirí impacientemente.

Ella dudó, pero luego asintió lentamente. Ya casi estabamos llegando a nuestro local de comida, que era el mas que poseía mas clientela de toda la zona. Frenó bruscamente y me miró, pero antes que pudiera decir nada le susurré.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿Esta bien?

Ni siquiera esperé que me contestara, me encaminé a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la tienda, mamá se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida. Me paré encima del mostrador y me quedé observandola.

-Buenos dias, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? - Susurró con aspecto ausente.

- ¡Basta mamá ! Ya no lo soporto. -La miré enojado. - ¡No puede ser que estes tan deprimida !

-¡Oh E.J !...Lo siento - En su cara se dibujó una mueca de dolor. -Merecen una madre mejor. Una mas alegre. Yo...

-No digas mas nada, si no quieres que me enfade contigo. -me miró con sus ojos dorados apenados.- ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vaciones? Vete con Nessie a visitar a Jake. Ella lo hecha mucho de menos y tu podrias despejarte en La Push...

Ella dudó.

-Mmmm no lo sé cariño. ¿Quién se haría cargo de la tienda?

- Emma y yo la abririamos durante las tardes. O podriamos contratar a un empleado por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-¿Y dejarlos solos? No lo sé. No me gusta.

- Mamá, Emma y yo somos grandes. Puedes dejarnos puesto el escudo si lo deseas. - No la iba a convencer, asi que usé mi ultima carta. - Estamos muy preocupados por ti, queremos verte bien. Feliz. Tu realmente nos estas asustando. Tu comportamiento es -sacudí la cabeza. y luego la miré a los ojos. - Solo vete unos dias, vale?

Ella iba a aceptar. No soportaba vernos infelices por su culpa.

- De acuerdo. Pero tendrán que llamarme todos los dias, al menos dos veces por dia.

Me heché a reir.

- Eres la madre mas sobreprotectora que conocí jamás. - Le dije, mientras besaba su frente.

De pronto me sentí tan entusiasmado que tuve deseos de reirme a carcajadas. Si todo salía acorde a mis planes, los días de Edward Cullen estaban contados.

* * *

><p><em> Creo que me ha quedado un poco largo el cap, espero que no se les haya hecho pesado...Gracias por leerme, dejenme su review y sus opiniones =D Besotes.<em>


	4. Hecha una fiera

Hola queridos lectores :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Leerlos me hace muy feliz y me dan más ganas de seguir con esta historia =)

**Twilight all my love 4 ever:** Hola niñaa =) Subo cada 3 días, máximo cada 4 :) Me alegro que te haya gustado, luego dime que te pareció este :) Besootes.

** mer1** : Hola :) Tu review era muy largo, y eso me ha encantado =) A mi también me pasa, me quedo leyendo o escribiendo y al día siguiente tengo facultad y estoy hecha una zombie en la clase :S Pero twilight es mi adicción, no puedo evitarlo! Exacto... E.J tiene todo dentro de su macabra cabezita ! Ya lo verás en el próximo capi.. no quiero decirte nada así no te pierdes el suspenso jejeje !  
>Emma no los reconoce porque no habla con ellos y no sabe que la conocen a Bella! Ellos además no saben nada de su papá.. es un tema muy doloroso para Bella y no habla de eso... Nessie y Jake están imprimados! Eso también lo verás en el siguiente capi :) Lo cierto es que tenía dudas sobre si subir este POV o no, pero no quería no mostrar a Edward viendo a BElla viejita y humana. Besoootes gracias por tu review, luego déjame otro diciendome qué te parecio!<p>

**hildiux: **Hola =) Gracias por el comen, me alegro que te haya gustado! Ya lo verás, los hermanos Swan quieren venganza muahajajajaa ! Tendré en cuenta lo de contar los poderes de cada uno, gracias por sugerirlo :) Seguro en el siguiente cap o en otro lo explique bien =) Besoos y dime que te pareció :)

**Danny Ordaz : **Actulizo cada 3 días, 4 como maximo! Ya lo verás ! Te prometo que E.J quiere venganzaaaaa y va a haber muchos reclamos ! Besoos gracias por el comen y déjame tu review diciendome que te parecio :) Saludos !

** flexer: ** Holaa! Que bueno que te haya gustado! No, no han atado cabos porque lo ven como humano! Segurisimo que Edward buscará a Bella (lee el capi y lo verás jejeje) Edward va a pasarlo muy mal, eso te lo garantizo muahahajajaa! Muchos besos, gracias por comen y dejame tu review diciendome que te parecio!

**Annita Kyoyama**Me encanta que te encante! Segurisimo que va a buscar a Bella, lee el capi y lo verás ! Si, Bella es vampiro pero E.J tiene un don: Puede hacer que la gente piense lo que el desee. Simplemente se concentra en una persona y logra que los demás la vean como la proyecto en su mente. Entonces Edward la ve como humana! Besoootes =) Gracias por comen, luego dejame tu review diciendome que te pareció!

**Deysi Maria :** Hola =) Gracias por comentar! Actu cada 3 dias, 4 maximo:) E.J odia a su papi xq hizo sufrir a su mami :( Eddie está todo depre pero que sufra que sufraa! jejeje Aqui esta el nuevo capi! Seguro que Edward piensa que no puede leer su mente xq es hijo de Bella y ten por seguro que querrá ver a Bella! Sigue leyendo y lo verás! Luego dime que te pareció este cap :) Muchoos besooos niñaa :D

**Ivonn3:** Me alegro que te guste :) Gracias por dejarme tu review, luego dime que te pareció =) Besos !

**Dawn:** Hola :) Me alegro que te haya gustado ! Gracias por comentar ! Si, EJ es muy procteotr con sus hermanitas pero mas que nada con su mamii! No quiere que Papá Edward la vuelva a lastimar ! Aquí esta esta el nuevo capi! El proximo es dentro de 3 o 4 dias como maximo! BEsotes ! Dime que te pareció luego :)

**Katia-Cullen-Pattz: ** Me alegro que te haya gustado ! Muahahahajaja ya verás lo que los hermanitos Swan están planeando hacer con Edward.. Muchas gracías por tu review! Luego dime qe te pareció! BEsotes!

**aron: **Me encanta que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por dejarme review :) Aquí esta el nuevo cap y el proximo será dentro de 3 o 4 días ! Besotees luego dime que te pareció este chap!

**esther mendosa:** No te enojeess conmigoo! =( prometo que actualizo pronto :D Cada 3/4 días como máximo :) Tengo pensado mostrar la opinion de todos los protagonistas, ya está por llegar el turno de Nessie y cuando lo leas se aclaran muchas cosas que estan quedando medias colgadas! Besoteees gracias por comen luego dejame tu review diciendome que te parecio :)

**Andy Cullen de Salvatore: **¡Hola! ¿E.J porqué eres tan vengativo? mmm porque quiere mucho a su mamí y su papi la hizo sufrirr :( Quizás mas adelante hable con Edward y se arreglen.. no lo sé.. sigue leyendo y lo sabrás! Lo sé soy muy mala muahahajaja Besootes gracias por comen, luego dejame tu review diciendo que te pareció ! :D

**isa-21:** ¡Hola! Muuy malevola, ¡Pobre Edward no sabe lo que le espera! Ya verás lo que sucede, tal vez se arreglen, tal vez no... Los hermanitos Swan son muy vengativoos, sobre todo EJ :D ¡Mil gracias a ti por tu review y luego dime que te pareció ! Besoteees:)

**Servela Masen Pattinson Cullen:** Holaaa, hasta ahora los planes de EJ son matar a Edward, hay que ver si lo logra y como lo hace!...Quien te dice, tal vez logre perdonar a Edward.. ¿Tu que opinas? E.J se parece bastante a Edward pero tiene los ojitos de su mami :) ¿Qué Edward se encuentre con bella? Mmmm sigue leyendo y lo verás :) Me alegro que te guste muchoo :D Besootes y muchas gracias por comen, luego si quieres dime que t pareció!

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE :<strong>

Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de Sthephanie Meyer :)

**Tardo mas o menos 3 o 4 días en subir otro capi desde la última actualización, porque he recibido muchas preguntas sobre cada cuánto subo/qué días, etc :)**

**_Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos_ **

**Este POV es el de Edward, va a haber muchas cosas que quizás no comprendan porqué el no las sabe..Pero prometo que todas sus dudas se aclaran en el proximo capitulo. **

**Recuerden que Edward cree que Bella, EJ, Nessie y Emma son humanos y no tiene idea de lo que están tramando.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD <strong>

**(POV) **

Había mirado fijamente durante horas abrazado a mi mismo el aguacero que caía suavente sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve y luego se convertía en escarcha mientras me retorcía en mi propio sufrimiento. Después de mas de dieciocho años había vuelto a cruzarme con los hermosos ojos chocolate de Bella. Salvo que esta vez los había visto en su hijo. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder decir "mi hijo"!

Y luego estaba una de las mellizas.. Su nombre era Emma... Deseé ser su padre con todas mis fuerzas..Nunca en toda mi vida había deseado ser humano como lo estaba deseando ahora.

Los pensamientos de mi familia sonaban tan fuertes en mi mente que me distrajeron de mis cavilaciones durante unos momentos..

_"... siempre termina complicando nuestra vida.. upfh 3 hijos... la maldita ha tenido 3 hijos" _ Rosalie se moría de la envidia mientras cepillaba su cabello y esperaba que Emmet y Jasper regresaran.

_" ...y el es tan amable, justo como ella.. Oh Edward por favor, por favor déjame ser su amiga y que... " _Alice estaba entusiasmadisima. No resistía esperar un minuto mas para poder hablar con Bella y sus hijos.

_... mmm él ha estado tan deprimido.. no sé cómo esto pueda afectarlo.. tal vez deberíamos irnos"_ Carlisle se preocupaba por mí.

_" Justo cuando empezaba a recuperarse.. Oh pobrecito mi Edward"- _Esme se lamentaba de mis padecimientos.

Luego de regresar del instituto habiamos iniciado una gran discusión sobre el hecho de visitar a Bella o no. Yo les prohibí acercarse a ella, no quería volver a intervenir en su vida como lo habiamos hecho antes. Bastante daño le habíamos causado en el pasado, como para volver a a abrir la herida. Pero al llegar Carlisle del hospital nos informó que había detectado el aroma de alguien de nuestra especie y otras tres esencias que poseían algo de vampiro en ellas pero que no podía reconocer ni ubicar dentro de ninguna categoría. Eso me generó un ataque de preocupación... Quería que Bella y sus hijos estuvieran a salvo. Envié a Jasper y Emmet a rastrear cualquier pista... Incluso, si localizaban a Bella tal vez podría verla solo una vez..

Mi móvil sonó estridosamente y disminuí mi concentración. Atendí.

- Jazz, ¿Eres tú? - pregunté con la voz sin emoción.

- No - La voz gruesa de Emmet me respondió. - No tienes mucho tiempo Edward, la hemos encontrado. Si quieres verla, debes apresurarte. Su vuelo sale en media hora.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera: La determinación de no ver a Bella se hizo pedazos en menos de medio segundo. Dejé caer el móvil y corrí a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto. Tarde poco tiempo en descubrir que mi familia me seguía.

-Que no los vea bajo ningún punto de vista .- Les advertí.

Alice comenzó a iniciar una silenciosa pataleta que resonó en mi mente pero mi tono de voz fué irrefutable:  
>- Ya le hemos hecho suficiente daño. Que no los vea.<p>

LLegamos al estacionamiento en menos de quince minutos y nos encontramos con Emmet y Jasper. Nos quedamos cerca de la puerta trasera, no me atrevía a entrar por miedo a que Bella se percatara de mi presencia. Mi familia se posicionó detrás de mí, esperando que les diera una instrucción. Finalmente Alice se cansó de esperar: saltó y comenzó a trepar por la pared hasta alcanzar una alargada ventana elevada por donde se podían ver despegar los aviones, desde allí comenzó a buscarla.  
>Iba a pedirle que se baje cuando exclamó :<p>

-¡Allí están!

Casi podía sentir como si mi corazón estuviera vivo y saltando dentro de mí. Salté agilmente y me coloqué al lado de mi hermana favorita. No necesité mucho tiempo para encontrar a Bella. Fué como si mis ojos solo pudieran distinguir un rostro en medio de la multitud. La observé avariciosamente.. ¡Que hermosa estaba! Sus grandes ojos chocolates rodeados por delicadas arrugas resaltaban en su delgada cara en forma de corazon y su cabello salpicado de algunas canas se encontraba recogido en un elegante rodete. De pronto sonrió deslumbrandome por completo. ¡Cuánto hubiera querido que me haya regalado esa sonrisa a mí! Pero estaba dirigida a su hijo, Edward... Le había puesto mi nombre a su hijo.. ¡No me había olvidado del todo!

El muchacho se acercó a ella mientras yo aguzaba de oído para poder escuchar lo que se decían:

- E.J por favor pórtate bien, no te metas en problemas y cuida de tu hermana...

- Yo siempre me porto bien mami.- Respondió con voz inocente.

Bella se rió .

- Por supuesto. Llámame ¿De acuerdo? - Lo miró fijamente.- Con la suficiente frecuencia.

- Una vez por día. -Le prometió solemnemente.

-¡No! - Bella se horrorizó. - ¡Dos, mínimo!

E.J se rió y depositó un beso en su frente. "Te quiero" susurró cálidamente.

Nunca había visto un adolescente ser tan demostrativo y condecendiente con su madre en toda mi existencia. Sonreí inconcientemente mientras observaba acercarse a las mellizas Emma y ... no recordaba exactamente su nombre.. ¿Era Reneé?

Se las podía distinguir facilmente, porque no se parecían físicamente. La de cabello cobrizo se encontraba aferrada fuertemente a la chaqueta de su hermana mientras que esta última cargaba con una bandeja de comida y buscaba un lugar donde poder apoyarla.

- Calmate Nessie, o asustarás a mamá. - Le susurró suavemente tratando en vano de tranquilizarla.

- No quiero calmarme.. ¡Ohh Emma!... ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! - Su voz estaba teñida por la preocupación - Lo peor que podemos hacer es separarnos justo ahora.

- ¡Shh! -La calló la de melena oscura y lustrosa - Luego hableremos, ahora basta Nessie o preocuparás a mamá.

- ¿Preocuparme? - Bella se les acercó y miró a Emma. - ¿Por qué iba preocuparme?

Antes que Emma pudiera hablar, su melliza contestó retorciendose las manos.

- Es que yo no-yo no...no quiero dejarlos solos mami.

-No va a pasarnos nada Nessie. -Su hermano intervino.- Iremos a visitarlos pronto, o tal vez ustedes vuelvan antes.

Reneé o Nessie rehuyó a su mirada y se encogió detrás de Emma mientras los pasajeros con destino a Washington eran llamados por el altavoz.

-¡Oh ya debemos irnos! - Bella abrazó a E.J y Emma fuertemente mientras que Nessie se volvía a ferrar a la chaqueta de su hermana. - ¡No se metan en problemas!

Cuando llegó le momento de abordar, Bella volvió a abrazarlos y besarlos pero Nessie lejos de ir y saludar a su hermano abrazó desesperadamente a su gemela pidiendole que se cuidara y que la llamara seguido.

_"Son inseparables"_ pensó desde algún lugar Alice.

Cuando perdí de vista a Bella me desesperé, salté al piso y entre al aeropuerto rápidamente por la puerta trasera para volver a ver su figura, su sonrisa, las arrugas de su rostro...el brillo de sus ojos...

-¡Oye! - La voz del muchacho de Bella me llegó justo por detrás de la espalda.

Me volví para verlo. A su lado estaba Emma que ya había recuperado la bandeja de la comida y se encontraba mirando hacía un punto distante.

Entonces ella me vió y pude ver en sus ojos verdes una expresión de reconocimiento. Fue cómo si supiera exactamente lo que era, y quién era en realidad. Fue solo unos instantes por que luego su rostro sólo mostró una mascara de furia y odio contenido hacia mí. Sus enormes ojos me taladraban con la mirada de tal forma que me tensé esperando un ataque que nunca iba a suceder porque era humana. Hizo un amague como de acercarse y por un momento creí que realmente iba a saltar sobre mí. Su hermano colocó un brazó sobre sus hombros y eso pareció tranquilizarla. Bajó la mirada hacia su bandeja de comida y no dijo nada.

_¿Acaso Bella le había hablado sobre mí y ella me había reconocido? _

Alice me dió un empujón con fuerza para que hablara con ellos que me tomó por sorpresa, puesto que no me había percatado de que mi aquelarre me había seguido hasta adentro. El golpetazo me envió hacia adelante. El problema era que Emma estaba justo en frente mio y solo tenía dos opciones. O chocaba contra ella y la aplastaba, o bien me inclinaba mas hacia adelante y hacia abajo y me daba de bruces contra el piso de linoleo.

Elegí la segunda opción.

No choqué con Emma, pero al extender las manos buscando de esa forma amortiguar la caída y no romper el piso, mis manos encontraron la bandeja con su comida.

Me llevé todo por delante y caí en el suelo de la cafetería emitiendo un ruido sordo y con un cuenco de ensalada entero en la cara.

Escuché las risas de mi familia y mientras me apartaba los trozos de remolacha, lechuga y tomate de los ojos, alzé la vista. Emma se hallaba de pie ante mi, seria y con una mirada asesina. Me enseñó los dientes y susurró:

- Te obligaria a pagarme otra comida si el sólo hecho de verte no me hubiera quitado el hambre que sentía hacia unos minutos.

Me levante mientras murmuraba unas disculpas.

-Ya basta Emmie -Intervino E.J con aire conciliador. - Lo siento, Edward. - Dijo, pero lo cierto es que sonó como si no lo sintiera.

- No pasa nada. Fué mi culpa. - Dije solemnemente. - Soy yo el que lo siente mucho.

Emma se inclinó a recoger la bandeja y tomó el único cuenco que no se había volcado sobre mí cara. Se levantó y me dirigió una sonrisa ladina. Se la correspondí pensando que de esa manera empezaríamos a llevarnos mejor.. O simplemente a llevarnos..

Pero con una rapidez impensable para un humano balanceó el cuenco sobre mi cabeza un segundo y luego lo dió vuelta por completo aplastandome el pelo con pure de papas.

- ¡Oye Emma ! -E.J la tomó por los brazos y la apartó de mi colocandola unos pasos mas atrás. - Suficiente. Pidele disculpas - Su tono era falsamente ofendido, sonaba mas bien como si se lo estuviera pasando en grande.

Emma se irguió para enfrentarse a E.J, y mientras me escurría el pure de la frente tuve la certeza de que no era la primera vez que se veían las caras.

- No, no esta bien.- Me apresuré a intervenir calmadamente. -No hace falta.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco teatralmente y luego le hizo señas a su hermano para marcharse.

- Adios Emma. - Saludé cortesmente. -Cuidate E.J.

- Adios Edward. -Me saludó cortesmente E.J. - Lo siento. Supongo que nos veremos el lunes en el instituto. - Luego miró a mi familia que se desternillaba de risa unos pasos mas atrás y los saludó a ellos también mientras se apresuraba a seguir la misma dirección que su hermana, que se ya había esfumado.

Miré a mi familia mientras me sacudía la chaqueta.

-¡Bonito sombrero! -Se mofó Emmet.

- Impagable . -Dijo Jasper sacundiendo la cabeza divertido. -Ha estado genial.

- Se ha quedado contigo - Hasta Rosalie lo había pasado en grande. - ¡Esa humana se ha quedado contigo!

Alice lanzó su risa de soprano al aire y sacó una camara de fotos mínuscula de el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de marca. -Di "Pastel de papas" -ordenó con voz cantarina mientras tomaba unos primeros planos.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Como les he dicho, hay muchas cosas que quedan colgadas, pero prometo que en le sig capi quedan todas explicadas! Gracias por leerme y espero que les haya gustado! Besotes :)<strong>  
><em>_


	5. Buscando respuestas

_Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan reviews: Ustedes son los que me dan ganas de seguir esta historia=)_

**Annita Kyoyama :** Gracias por tu review =) Creo que este te disipará las dudas, y con respecto al aquelarre de Tanya: Solo pasan temporadas en Alaska porque no pueden llamar mucho la atención, (pero tengo planeado que aparezcan en mi fic mas adelante) y no tienen ni idea de que Bella ha tenido hijos y además ten en cuenta que nunca han llegado a conocerla (Bella nunca se casó con Edward en esta historia). Cuando Bella y sus hijos llegaron a Alaska no había ningun otro vampiro que no fueran ellos, al menos hasta ahora :) Si tienes alguna otra duda preguntame y si queires dejame un comen diciendome que te pareció:D Besotes

**mer1**: Bienvenidos sean tus reviews largos entonces! Con respecto a lo que dices de Esme admito que tienes razón en que no pensara nada sobre Bella, es sólo que quería llevar sus pensamientos hacia la preocupación por el hecho de que Edward ha estado muy deprimido durante 18 años y que ahora se ha encontrado justamente con el hijo de Bella.. es como si la herida se volviera abrir y por eso es que estan todos tan preocupados por él =S  
>Puedes apostar a que carlisle tiene favoritismo con Edward! Supongo que es porque es con el que mas tiempo ha estado...<br>Rosalie está celosa eso tenlo por seguro, pero te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando vea que Bella tuvo 3 hijos y que además no está vieja sino que es inmortal y tan hermosa como ella? Se morirá de un ataque de envidia!  
>Jajajaja sisi a Bella va a darle un ataque.. y mas cuando se entere que sus hijos quieren matar a su edward!<br>Con respecto a Emma quería resaltar el hecho de que es impulsiva y muy rebelde mientras que E.J logra controlarse más (como podrás ver ambos odian a Edward, E.J no lo demuestra pero Emma sí y al tener un escudo físico Jasper no puede desifrar sus sentimientos pero sí los de E.J, de modo que ahí los hermanitos Swan tienen un problema que no tenian previsto... Ya lo verás...) Saludos, gracias por tus magnificos reviews y luego dime que opinas de este nuevo cap! BEsotes  
><strong>Andy Cullen de Salvatore<strong> : Hola! Me alegro que te hayas divertido =) Quizas se arreglen, todo depende de como se den las cosas.. Ya lo verás, ten paciencia =) Emma es muy rebelde e impulsiva ¿A quén habrá salido? Besotes, gracias por comentar, luego dime que opinas sobre este :)

**viivii alice :** Hola =) Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya divertido! :) Besotees, espero que este te guste luego si queires dime qe te pareció=)

**alondrixcullen1498 **: Aqui actulizoo :D Siempre cada 3/4 días =) Genial que te haya gustado, Besotes y cuidate mucho =) Gracias por el review, luego dime que opinas de este capi =)

**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen :** Fantastico que te haya gustado! Aqui tienes el capi, no te mueraas ! :P jajaja gracias por tu review, luego si queires dime que te pareció este !

**esther mendosa**: Gracias por tu review! Tus pedidos son órdenes =) De todas formas yo tenía planeado incluirla, por que llevas razón con que es su verdaera hija =) SAludos, luego dime que opinas de este =)..

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096 :** Hola =) Muchas gracias por tu review:) Me encanta que te haya encantado! :D :D :D Se enterán, a menos que los hermanitos Swan lo maten a Edward antes muahahahaja .. Ya lo verás:) Besos, siquieres luego dejame tu review diciendome que opinas=)

**Sofia Swan:** Hola! ESo es buenismoo! Me alegro mucho que te guste :D Gracias x comentar, luego dime que opinas de este =)

**Katia-Cullen-Pattz: **Gracias x el review :) Genial que te haya gustado, a mi tmb me causó gracia mientras lo escrbía :) Edward se lo tiene todo bien merecido jajaja y las cosas que le esperan.. Lidiar con adolescentes no es nada fácil =) Besotes, dime que opinas de este nuevo capi =)

**Danny Ordaz =**) Hola ! Me alegro que te hayas divertido y que te haya gustado! Aquí actuliazo de nuevo =) Dime que te parece este capi =) Gracias por dejarme reviews Besotes cuidate mucho =)

**BETH:** Hola :) Gracias por comen. Me algro mucho que te este gustando =) Luego dime tu opinion sobre este si quieres =) Besotes

**Twilight all my love 4 ever :** Gracias por comentarr, nono la vio viejita todo gracias al don de E.J =) Pobrecito Edward no tiene ni idea.. ¿Te imaginas cuando se entere que vampiresa y que además sus hijos son de él? Besotes, luego si quieres dime que te pareció este capi =)

**Cynthia:** Gracias por coemntar :) Emma es rebelde y no le cae ni un poquito bien Edward =) Pobrecito Eddie, pero ha sido divertido :S Sime que opinas de este luego =) Besotes niña :)

**Deysi Maria:** Hola Hola niña =) Me encanta que te haya gustado, Sii edward ¡SUFRE! Se lo merece por haber dejado a Bella! jajaja pobre le apracen tres hijos rebeldes y problematicos de 18 años y el no tiene ni idea.. ¡cuando se entere! Bella pronto se enteraa y le dará un ataque... Y a Edward también cuando se entere que ella no es vieja ni humana sino que es una hermosa inmortal como el :B BEsooos Gracias por tu reviews, este ha sido bastante largo y me ha encantado =) Luego dime que opinas del capi nuevo =) Cuidate mucho :D

**Dess Cullen :** Hola =) Genial que te guste mi historia.. Lo cierto es que es va a tener un poco de todo, suspenso, drama y algunas partes divertidas sobre todo en lo que se refiere a los adolescentes problematicos !  
>Sisi, los tres nacieron el mismo día del mismo parto =) Nessie es exactamente igual a como la describe SM, yo sólo agrego algunas cosas de su personalidad que no dice el libro, E:J se parece mucho a Edward pero no es igual porque sino lo descubrirían facilmente.. no me preguntes porque pero yo me lo imagino como Alex Pettyfer( el tema es que no se como subir una foto para mostrarlo :S ) y a Emma imaginatela casi igual a Bella solo que con ojos verdes y un look muy rebelde y cool...EJ dice lo de los otros vampiros por James y Victoria ! El problema es que Bella nunca les habló de Los cullen xq para ella es muy doloroso, y E.J confunde todo ! Tendré en cuenta lo de hacer un POV de Bella, lo prometo ! SiSi pasaron 18 desde que Edward dejó a Bella, y esta tuvo a sus hijos mas o menos un mes despues (Si, rapidito, como en Amanecer) Espero que no te queden dudas, cualquier cosa preguntame =) Y espero que el capi responda muchas de ellas =)<br>Me pasaré a leer tus historias y las comentaré ni bien termine de actualizar =) Nos estamos leyendo =) Besotes =)

**mariale24:** Hola =) ¿Te ha gustado Eso es genial! Actualizo seguido, cada 3 días.. a lo sumo 4 ! Por ahora va a darle su merecido muahajahaha .. luego verás si lo puede perdonar o no.. Gracias por el review y luego dejame tu comentario diciendome que opinas =)

* * *

><p><strong>Nada de esto me pertence, es todo de S.M. <strong>

_**Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos.** _

**Creo que el capi aclarará muchas cosas...pero cualquier duda que tengan no duden en consultarme, será un placer responderlas :)**

**Recuerden: actualizo cada 3/4 días como máximo .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NESSIE<strong>

**(POV)**

Me acurruqué contra el cálido pecho de Jake tratando de relajarme. Había estado nerviosa todo el viaje y todo el día. Nos encontrabamos en la playa de La Push y estaba anocheciendo. El vuelo se me había hecho largo, pese a que tan solo ayer había sido viernes y había estado de excursión en Alaska. Mis nervios se debían a que aparentemente habiamos encontrado a mi padre, ¿Pero cómo estar seguros de que era el realmente? Si no sabíamos nada sobre su vida.. Lo unico que teníamos claro era que se llamaba Edward, como E.J. Eso y que era vampiro "vegetariano". No sabíamos porque había abandonado a mamá ni que había hecho de su vida. Mamá había soportado el embarazo sola, junto a Jake, Leah y Seth apoyandola y cuidando de ella. Hubiera muerto cuando salimos del utero de no ser por E.J. Me estremecí cuando pensé que hubiera pasado si mi hermano no la hubiera mordido al nacer (era el único de los tres que tenía ponzoña). Edward debería haber estado allí para salvarla y ayudarla con el embarazo... Debería haber estado para protegerla de Victoria... Pero mi madre estuvo sola... o al menos, sin Edward... Edward ¿Tenía aquelarre o era nómada? ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera sabía su segundo nombre o su apellido? Todo el mundo sabe el nombre completo de su padre... De seguro eramos los únicos que no.. A mis hermanos nunca les importó, pero a mi sí. Y era lo bastante cobarde para no atreverme a preguntarselo a mi madre. Temía que hablar de ello la deprimiera más. De alguna forma ímplicta sabíamos que el tema "Edward" estaba prohibido. La única persona que podía darme todas las respuestas que necesitaba se encontraba frente a mí. El problema era que yo no estaba segura de querer saber la verdad.

-¿Vas a marcharte pronto? - La voz de Jacob sonaba triste, tuve deseos de mentirle y no decirle que me iría mañana.

-Sí. Pero volveré a visitarte pronto. - Le prometí.

Lo cierto era que había decidido regresar a Denali ni bien había puesto un pie en Olympic porque estaba preocupadisima por mis dos hermanos. Pero primero tenía que hacerle un par de preguntas a mi reciente novio.

-¿Estas bien Nessie? - Me preguntó Jake con su usual voz grave.

- Si, sólo estoy algo nerviosa Jake.

- ¿Por qué? - Inquirió preocupado.

- Si yo te preguntara algo, y te pidiera que pase lo que pase me digas la verdad. ¿Lo harías? - Dije, mientras temblaba por la anticipación.

- Si, Nessie. Ya sabes que yo no puedo ni quiero tener secretos contigo. -Me aseguró.

-Es sobre mi padre- Susurré con voz queda.

Jake se quedó rígido. Como una piedra. Me levantó la cara para observar mis ojos.

- ¿Que sucede con la sanguijuela? - Dijo de mal modo.

- Tu.. -Traté de no enfadarme. - Tu dijiste que me dirías la verdad.

- Y lo haré, cariño.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? - Aparté el rostro - Y no me digas que Edward por que eso ya lo sé.

Jacob sonrió y me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Su nombre era Edward Chupasangre Cullen.

Tal vez lo dijo para que me ría. Tal vez me hubiera causado gracia. Pero no lo hizo. "Cullen-Cullen-Cullen-Cullen" Repetía mi mente. Me sostuve a él con fuerza para no caerme de bruces al piso y recordé la conversación que tuve con mis hermanos antes de tomar el avión.

.

Mamá estaba tratando de conseguir dos pasajes para salir hoy mismo si era posible y yo rebozaba de felicidad por que por fin vería a _mi_ Jacob. Estaba tan contenta que no percibía la tensión que emanaba de mi hermano. Hasta que lo escuche discutir con Emma muchos metros mas alejado.

- ¡Supongo que no vas a darme ninguna explicación, vas a pretender que yo te siga el juego y no vaya a visitar a_ mi_ Seth! -Le reclamaba Emmalie.

- Luego te lo explicaré todo. - La silencio él.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo ahora!

Fuí rápido hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¿Qué es lo ... - Empezé a preguntar pero E.J me hizo señas para que me calle.

- Lo encontré. - Respiró ondo tratando de contenerse - A **él**_**. **_

Emma abrió la boca sin poderselo creer y yo solté un jadeo. Por que cuando decíamos **"él"** queríamos decir "nuestro padre".

- Imposible.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro E.J? ¡Si no sabes nada sobre el!

- Escuchenme, no tenemos tiempo. Estoy seguro que es **él.** - Nos apremió. - Mamá debe irse cuanto antes. ¡No podemos dejar que vuelva a hacerla sufrir!

Emma soltó un augido de sorpresa.

- ¡Los vampiros del instituto! - Exclamó. - Claro, claro.. ¿Pero cuál de todos?

- ¿Qué vampiros? ¿Qué instituto? - Pregunté a toda velocidad que mi voz salió como un siseo.

- El de cabello cobrizo.. - E.J me miró. O miró a mi cabello, que era identico al suyo. - Su apellido es Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Por un instanté creo que no pensé. O mi mente quedó en blanco haciendo eco de esas palabras. Después de dieciocho años mi padre había entrado en mi vida de alguna forma. Aunque haya sido asistiendo al mismo instituto que yo.

- Matemoslo - Emmalie miraba directamente a E.J y no había atisbo de broma en sus palabras.

Solte un jadeo de sorpresa por segunda vez. E.J no dijo nada pero yo si .

- ¡Emmalie! No-no-no podemos hacer eso.

- Sabía que dirías eso. Haz que mamá se quede en La Push hasta que yo te lo diga. -E.J no miro a nadie en particular, pero entendí que me lo decía a mi. - No te obligaremos a hacer nada que no quieras hacer Reneesme.

- ¿Por qué debemos irnos? -Susurré.

- Porque es muy peligroso y...

Lo interrumpí: -¿Por qué no es peligroso para Emma? ¿O para tí?

Me miró como si fuera una estúpida.

- Emma tiene un don que consta de crear un escudo físico que puede mantener a cualquiera a distancia. Nadie puede traspasarlo y llegar hacia ella a menos sea ella la que lo permita... Y en cuanto a mí; estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. -E.J se detuvo para tomar aire.- Tú eres muy compasiva Nessie... Nunca podrías con esto.

_"¿Con esto? ¿Es que realmente van a matarlo?... Dios no permitas que mis hermanos maten a nadie"_

- Tu y yo Emma - prosigió E.J - Nos acercaremos a él, mantedremos contacto y fingiremos ser sus amigos. Averiguaremos sus puntos débiles y atacaremos por ese lado. Le causaremos tanto sufrimiento que nos suplicará que lo matemos antes de acabar definitivamente con él.

Estuve a punto de vomitar pese a que es imposible para alguien como yo.

-No. - Le dije a nadie en particular. Estaba sudando, el cabello se me adheria a la cara, sufría retortijones y las manos me temblaban como si padeciera Parkinson, pero mi voz continuava extrañamente tranquila. - No, no puede ser. Es un error.

Me tapé la cara horrorizada mientras Emma chasqueaba la lengua._ - _Sería mucho mas sencillo prenderle fuego y quitarnoslo de encima de una vez. - Dijo como si estuviera comentando el tiempo que hace, sin prestarme la minima atención. - No se por que quieres complicarlo de esa forma.

- Quiero que sufra como mamá. - Aclaró E.J y creo que a Emmalie le bastaron eras palabras para aceptar.

-Los descubriran. - Mi voz sonaba medio muerta y casi podía escuchar los zumbidos de mente mientras buscaba a toda velocidad excusas para detenerlos. - Somos el único aquelarre de Alaska. Hemos dejado rastros: Olerán nuestro aroma y eso los llevará a nuesta cabaña.

- Es verdad. - E.J me dió la razón. - Pero con mi don lograremos engañarlos. Ellos creeran que somos humanos: nos veremos como humanos y oleremos como tales. Detectaran nuestros verdaderos aromas pero no podrán atribuirlos a nosotros. - Una sonrisa de triunfo estalló en su cara.

- ¡No podeis! ¡No! - Las lágrimas caían por mi cara y mi voz ya no sonaba tranquila. - ¡Vamonos lejos! ¡Alejemonos de él!

- Cierra la boca - me siseó E.J . -Ya está decidido. No se te ocurra decirle a mamá Ness.

- ¡Cla-claro que voy a decirle! .

- No te metas en mi camino Nessie. - E.J me amenazó .- Si de verdad sabes lo que te conviene, mantente alejada de esto.

Me asusté y no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Mi hermano. Mi propio hermano me estaba amenazando. Me quedé sin habla.

- ¡No te metas con ella! - Emma saltó a defenderme. Luego me secó las lágrimas cariñosamente. - Nessie, tu sólo ocupate de que mamá no mueva el trasero de Forks. Del resto nos encargamos nosotros. -

.

-Nessie, cariño, ¿Qué sucede? - La suave voz de Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Jake, contestame otra cosa. - Le pedí casí con voz ahogada. - ¿Tú lo matarias a... a mi padre?

Jacob hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- No puedo hacerlo Nessie, a menos que rompa el tratado.

Asenti con la cabeza fervorosamente.

- Pero si no hubiera ningún tratado, ¿Lo harías? ¿Quisieras hacerlo? - Lo miré a los ojos sin saber que es lo que él vería en los mios.

- Sí. - dijo al cabo de lo que me parecieron días. - Si, lo haría. Quiero hacerlo.

_"No eres el único " _pensé. Después de todo creo que yo también quería matarlo, ¿o no quería? Lo odiaba, es verdad. Pero matarlo era otra cosa. Emma tampoco deseaba que siguiera tan campante por el mundo, pero hacerlo vivir un infierno no. "_Desde luego que Emma no es así"_ me dije mentalmente. Y luego pensé en mi hermano, alguien a quién conocia como a mi misma. Pero ¿estaba segura de ello? Si mi hermano era como ahora pensaba - monstruoso era la idea que abarcaba mi mente- significaba que había sido cuidadoso para que nadie lo descubriera. Y efectivamente lo era. Era el chico "todo lustroso, todo limpio" pero si además era lo que sus macabros planes querían insinuar, entonces debería ser sobrenaturalmente cuidadoso. Sobrenaturalmente observador._ Astuto_.

Esa era una palabra que nunca antes habría asociado a E.J.

- Lo siento Nessie. Mira si tú me pidieras que no lo hicera, yo... - Jacob empezó a explicarme. Seguramente había atribuido mi silencio a sus palabras.

- Shh, calla. - Le susurré con voz queda mientras enroscaba mis brazos sobre su cuello y una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. - Mi cabeza funciona mal esta noche. Mañana regresaré a Denali, pero quiero olvidarme de eso ahora. Hazme olvidar, Jake. Amame.

Posé mis manos sobre sus mejillas y usando mi don le mostre todo el amor que sentía hacía él.

Y Jacob posó suavemente sus labios sobre los mios, mientras miles de sensaciones nuevas se agolpaban sobre mi, y dejaba en algún remoto de mi cabeza a Los Cullen. Luego le pediría que me cuente todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, pero ahora ya no importaba... Ahora no había otra cosa en mi mente que no fuera Jacob Black.

"Te amo", pensé mientras mis manos acariaban su espalda.

Cuando nos separamos, me sonrió y me susurró "Yo también te amo Nessie, desde el primer momento que te vi".

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capi, diganme que les pareció y dejenme su opinion que para mi es muy importante =) Si están interesados en algún POV de algún personaje sobre alguna situación en particular pidanmelo y lo escribiré =D Besotes para ustedes, gracias por leerme.<em> _**17días.** _


	6. Con el enemigo en casa

**Gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan sus reviews: **

**Kariana18: **Espero que se solucionen las cosas en tu país... =S Gracias por comentar, espeor que te este gustando la historia =) Besotes !  
><strong>Shiru92:<strong> Hola! Por ahora E.J tiene planeado eso.. vamos a ver como se dan las cosas... y Bella también pronto aparecerá en escena ! Besotes niña =) Dime luego que te pareció.!  
>mariale24: Buenisimo que te guste la historia! Gracias por comentar, tendré en cuenta que te interesa un POV de Bella, lo hare pronto =) Besoootes, dime que te pareció este luego =)<br>**mer1:** Holaaa, ¿Cómo estás niña? jajaja si, Nessie no puede quejarse y además Jake va a responderle todas sus dudas no? En cuanto a Emma, si está imprimida y además quería demostrar lo únidas que son las hermanitas, aunque pienses cosas diferentes, xq Emma está de acuerdo con E.J y Nessie no. E.J por otro, no mide lo que hace o dice. Quería como que se viera que está "cegado por la venganza" y cuando abra los ojos, obviamente que se va a sentir culpable! Su imprimación es Leah Vamos a ver como lo toma su loba cuando se de cuenta que su semivampirirto esta sediento por la venganza :S

Voy a tener en cuentas tus pedidos de POV, de hecho, estoy escribiendo el de Emma y de bella ten por hecho que lo haré pronto =) **  
><strong>Besotees enormes para tí =) Sigue dejandome esos reviews tan largos que me encantan =) **  
><span>patriciapaty:<span>** E.J está sacadooooooooooooo! jajaja ya veremos como siguen las cosas =) Acá esta el actu, besoootes y dime que te ha parecido luego =)

**Dess Cullen :** Holaa, acá estoy ! Gracias x tu review! Me he atrasado, perdón ! Pero este capitulo es muy largo, me ha llevado mucho tiempo escribirlo! Los hermanitos están hechos una furiaa, pobre de Edward, lo que les espera! Dime que te ha parecido este, y esta vez prometo actualizar el sabado o domingo si o si! Besoos!

**esther mendosa :** Hola, espero que estes muy bien! Y ya vrás todas las cocitas chiquitas que tienen planeado para él ! besottes enormes, aquí está el capii =) Dime luego que opinas de este =)  
><strong><span>Dawn : <span>**Esta vez actualizaré el fin de semana =) Tal vez ponga un día fijo... Tu crees que lo hago muy seguido? :S Sisi, seth está imrpimado de Emma! y la otra pregunta sobre que tienen planeado, ya lo irás leyendo más adelante :) Besoteees y dime que opinas de este =)  
>Servela Masen Pattinson Cullen : Un poquito loco está, tienes que entenderlo.. los vampiros son muy vengativos... y E.J es medio vampiro! ¿A qué te refieres a qué se encontraran por error de alguien? Mi no entenderrrr jejeje Besoteeees<br>**Annita Kyoyama: ** Falta, no se si mucho o poquito pero falta =) No Edward por ahora no supone nada, por qué el los ve completamente humanos y no cinsibe en su cabeza la idea de que un vampiro puede tener hijos! Lo peor es que el tiene 3 ! Los tres, tanto E.J como Emma y Nessie son semi-vampiros, Mitad humanos, mitad vampiros =) Y no eres para nada latosa! Sigue preguntandome =) Besotessss y luego dime que opinas de este =)  
><strong><span>viivii alice<span> :** Tienes que entenderlo, esta muy enojado...Y todos los vampiros son de lo más vengativos.. Bueno, tal vez más adelante se amiguen , quien te dice ;) Besote =) y déjame tu review =)  
>Cynthia: Sisi, Nessie es lo mas tierno que hay =) Ya veremos que hace la pobre :S Besoo, dime que te pareció este =)<br>**Deysi Maria:** Hola, ya lo ves, yo si te saludo desde el principio jajajaaja XD. Si, los hermanitos Swan estan sacadoooooooos! Nessie por ahí le pone paños frios a la cosa, vamos a ver como se dan las cosas :=) Bella cuando se entere va a poner el grito en el cielo y los va a poner en penitencia de por vida eterna!  
>Si, los semi-vampiritos son complejos...Es que los hijitos de Edward tenían que pareserle a él un poco! Nos vemooos niña =) Te mando un abrazoooooo enorme =) Besooootes y dime luego que opinas de este!<br>**Andy Cullen de Salvatore :** Holaaa! Nessie y Jake siempre dan ternura =) Creo que de por si nessie es demasiado tierna, imaginatela con Jake! Si te dio miedo a ti, imaginate a Edward! Ya veremos como Nessie maneja sus sentimientos con Edward :B Besootes enormes para tí =) Dejame tu review niña!  
><strong><span>hildiux:<span> **Me alegro que te haya gustado ! Sisi, se ha imprimado! Ya aparecerá Leah más adelante :) Dejame review =D Besoootes =)  
><strong>Renesmee Black Cullen1096<strong> Holaaa =) Gracias x comen, me alegro que te haya gustado ! Luego dime que opinas de este y si te interesa algun POV en particular ! BEsootes niña =)  
><strong><span>alondrixcullen1498<span> **: Lo siento, me he atrasado en la actualización ! Falta un poco todavía para eso :S Pero aqui tienes el cap ! Besotes y dime que opinas de este ! Y muchas gracias por coemntar =)  
><strong><span>Lorena<span>**: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, ya se darán cuenta ... El don de E.J es muy útil, sin el salata a la vista que son semi-vampiros y no humanos! Aqui esta el capi, dime que te ha parecido !Nunca abandonaré la historia! Besoootes !

**Katia-Cullen-Pattz: **Hola, Siiii son lo más tiernos que hay! Ya veremos como se lo toma Emma, y E.J está sacadisimo! Besotes, dime que te pareció este! Gracias x comentar =)_  
><em>

**Izaline Cullen:** Holaa! Buenisimo que te haya gustado, actualizo prontoooo, seguro este fin de semana! BEsoootes y dime que te pareció el capi =)

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón, me atrasé en la actualización. Estoy pensando poner un día fijo...pero por ahora actualizo el finde =)<strong>

**Quiero aclarar que E.J, Emma Y Nessie tienen la misma edad (18) y nacieron el mismo día, pero en el instituto dicen que E.J es el mayor (17) y Emma y Nessie son mellizas de 16.**

**Nada de esto me pertence, es de S.M =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD <strong>

(POV)

Corría a toda velocidad, mientras escaneaba con mis infalibles sentidos el campo nevado. Claramente, había otro aquelarre en la inhóspita y casi deshabitada Denali. El territorio siempre había pertenecido solamente a Tanya y su familia hasta que hace seis años se habían marchado, pero ahora yo olfateaba cuatro ensencias totalmente distintas a mis primos. A medida que me acercaba a donde se encontraba la cabaña de Bella, el olor se hacía mas fuerte. Corrí tán rápido que se me enfrió la piel de manera que no podía sentir el aire del viento que me chocaba y el sonido del movimiento de mis veloces pies era sólo un débil susurro contra la nieve. Estaba a trescientos metros del hogar de Bella y sus hijos, podía ver la ventana que tenuemente iluminaba la pared de madera... Una casa de madera...¡Muy propio de Bella! Pero muy peligroso también, fácilmente podría prenderse fuego accidentalmente al calentar mucho una estufa...o podría derrumbarse con un fuerte viento. La preocupación me asaltó terriblemente mientras me acercaba... Tal vez podría regalarles una casa de verdad, es decir, con paredes de cemento y hormigón...

Me encontraba más cerca y si me concentraba podía escuchar la amigable charla que mantenían en el interior...

-¿No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes de trigonometría? -Preguntó con un deje de diversión una voz masculina

-Mañana no iré al instituto- La voz de una chica medio adormilada respondió.

- ¿Así? -Inquirió sorprendido la voz grave y varonil.- ¿Y por qué?

-Iré a recoger a Nessie al aeropuerto. -Dijo Emma de mala gana.

-¿Qué? - Dijo visiblemente alterado.- ¿Qué Nessie volverá? ¿Por qué? ¿Pero qué le sucede? ¿Por qué se arriesga de esa forma? ¡Voy a matarla!

Como su hermana pequeña parecía reacia a responderle, E.J siguió rezongando a diestra y siniestra.

- Voy a cruzar unas cuantas palabritas con ella. Si señor, va a escucharme...Ya me ocuparé yo de que me escuche.

-Tú no vas a ocuparte de nada - El tono de Emma era suave y acerado. - Ya te he dicho que no te metieras con ella.

-¡No voy a hacerle nada! - El tono de E.J se lleno de incredulidad.- ¿Realmente crees que le haré daño a una hermana?

-No.-Admitió.- ¡Pero no me gusta la forma en que la tratas a veces! -Le reclamó.

E.J bufó. -Es la única manera: Cuando le hablas con condesendencia y cortesía sólo consigues que salga a flote su lado más terco.- dijo secamente. -Eso no puedes negarlo.

- Eso he de consedertelo.

E.J se rió.

Me acerqué mas a la casa mientras mi preocupación aumentaba a cada paso que daba. El olor a vampiro era cada vez mas fuerte pero también podía apreciar en el ambiente los aromas de Emma y E.J, claramente humanos. ¡Eso significaba que había vampiros rondando la casa de Bella!¡Estaban en peligro!

Si tan solo Alice pudiera ver a Bella o incluso a su familia me sentiría mucho mas tranquilo.. Pero el hecho de que su futuro permaneciera en blanco me aterrrizaba...¿Significaba que iban a morir pronto? ¿O qué al ser hijos de Bella hubiera heredado sus peculiares caracteristicas? No podía leer en la mente de ninguno de los cuatro.. Alice no podía ver su futuro... Había instantes en que Jasper no podía conocer sus sentimientos... ¿Estaban en una frecuencia distinta que no podiamos sintonizar? ¿O simplemente poseían dones latentes? Mi famila se sentía sumamente atraída por ellos...En especial Alice. pero también se sentían sumanete preocupados...¿Había regresado Victoria a cometer su venganza? De ser así, no podía permitir que nada les sucediera a ninguno de los cuatro. Estaba dispuesto a dar caza y a matar a cualquiera que pusiera en peligro a Los Swan.

Me dispuse a escuchar su conversación nuevamente...Solo que ya no había una.. ambos estaba callados, respirando lentamente... ¿Se habían dado cuenta que había alguien rondandolos porque ya les había ocurrido antes? ¿O se habían quedado dormidos? _"Si tan sólo pudiera leer su mente..."_

Me acerqué sigilosamente todavía procurando no hacer ruido cuando mi celular sonó escandalosamente interrumpiendo la quietud de la noche.

Atendí mientras maldecía en mi fuero interno.

-¡Edward! -"Ohh, él está bien" escuché que le decía a alguien del otro lado de la línea- Vi desaparecer tu futuro y me asusté.

- Seguramente será porque estoy cerca de los hijos de Bella. -Me asombré.- ¿No es maravilloso? Es como si nos bloquearan .

-Ohh.- Exclamó. - Si, de seguro es eso. Carlisle creen que tienen un don latente o algo así.

Antes de que respondiera algo la puerta delantera se abrió y una sombra se asomó por el porche.

-Alice, debo colgar.- Susurré.

-¡No,no!- Suplicó.- ¡Aguarda un instante!.- Pero ya había cortado y había corrido a esconderme detrás de un montículo de nieve.

-¿Hola? -E.J preguntó dudoso.

No me moví un apice mientras dudaba si salir huyendo a velocidad vampira o esperar a que volviera a entrar y seguir vigilando si aparecia algún otro vampiro.

-¿Eres Edward Cullen? - La voz del hijo de Bella me llegó desde el porche de la cabaña.

_¿Cómo me había reconocido? _Pensé en salir corriendo pero era inútil, me había descubierto.

- Edward, ¿Eres tú? - insistió mientras se acercaba rapidamente.

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle? Guardé silencio mientras cientos de respuestas cruzaban mi mente sin que pudiera elegir alguna razonable.

- ¿Te has peleado con tus padres? - Ahora estaba justo en frente de mí, y me podía perder en los ojos chocolate que habia heredado del amor de mi vida.

-Si- Me había proporcionado él la excusa perfecta.

Asintió la cabeza como si lo comprendiera a la perfección y me hizo señas para que pase al interior de la cabaña.

- No deseo incomodar a nadie - me apresuré a añadir - Es muy tarde, seguramente tu familia estará durmiendo y ... -Traté de mentir, pues yo sabía que su madre y su hermana se habían ido y que Emma estaba despierta.

- No, no -Me interrumpió- Mamá y mi hermana Nessie están de viaje. Emma y yo estamos solos.

Dudé si entrar o no. Teniendo en cuenta que había vampiros por la zona, lo mas razonable era que estuviera con ellos hasta que mi familia acabara con el peligro.

- Oye, ¿Vas a pasar? - Me gritó desde adentro de la cabaña.

Me encogí de hombros y entré.

La destartalada televisión estaba a todo volumen y en frente de esta, acurrucuda en un sillón de aspecto venido abajo se encontraba Emma.

-¿Quién es? - Le preguntó a su hermano.

-No he tenido ocación de presentarme correctamente. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte - Dije formalmente.

-Ya - dijo sin el menor atisbo de interés y volvió a posar sus ojos en la televisón. -Tal vez deberías largarte, y en el camino podrías pasar por el infierno y...

- ¡Oye, podrías ser mas considerada! - exclamó E.J - Edward ha tenido problemas con sus padres. -Pero lo dijo en un tono demasiado burlón para que sonara como si le importara.

- No, no. Está bien Edward. - Me apresuré a decir mientras pensaba que era lo que había hecho para que su hermana pequeña no me soportara. ¡Como deseaba poder leer en su mente!

- E.J - Dijo con una mueca de fastidio. -E.J.

-Lo siento_.-¿Odiaba su nombre?- _E.J .

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo para tomar?- preguntó casi con incredulidad, lo cual me hizo lamentarme por no poder leerle el pensamiento **nuevamente.**

- No, muchas gracias.

- De acuerdo. - Trató de sonreir. - Estabamos viendo una pelicula, pero si quieres podríamos ir a hablar a mi ...

-No, no. La película está bien, no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

- Vale -Puso los ojos en blanco - Ponte cómodo.

Tomé una silla y me senté. No quería hacerlo al lado de Emma, por que podría asustarla estar tan cerca mío. La observé en silencio y al hacerlo sentí como si volviera el tiempo atrás y que la que estuviera en su lugar fuera Bella. El dolor que sentí me dejó sin aliento. Ella se tapó con una manta y se estiró en el sofa, sin prestarme la menor atención.

E.J volvió con un bol de palomitas y golpeó suavemente a su hermana para que le hiciera lugar. Pero Emma no se movió y eso me causo gracia. Ella no se parecia en nada a su madre en cuanto a personalidad.

- ¡Emma! - Gritó E.J - ¡Apartate!

- Si quierés ver la televisión, tendrás que sentarte en una silla- Dijo con voz nasal. -Eso es lo que les pasa a los lentos... Y a los idiotas. -anadió mientras me miraba.

Me reí en silencio. Aunque debería haberme ofendido, me resultaba simpática. E.J respiró ondo, la tomó de los tobillos y la apartó con mucha rapidez. Emma cayó como una bolsa de papas.

- Ehh.

- Lo siento. No lo hice a próposito - Mintió descaradamente.

Volví a reirme. Ambos eran adorables, como Bella. Me di cuenta que eran importantes para mi. _"Tal vez podría tratar de agradarles y ser su amigo. Así podría cuidar de ellos" _

E.J volvió a interrumpir mis cavilaciones.

-Mamá dijo que no nos traguemos toda la programación de la noche.

-Mamá dice muchas cosas - Le contestó Emma. -"¿Has disfrutado la excursión?" - La imitó.

Oí las risas de E.J y me percaté de que esperaba ávido y ansioso escuchar algo aunque sea una palabra sobre Bella. Les dirigí una mirada interrogatoria y E.J se apresuró a explicarme.

-Cuando Emma y Nessie volvieron de la excursión al Nacional Park de Denali, mamá les pregunto al menos una docena de veces si habían disfrutado de la salida. "Vamos chicas, cuentenmelo" Les dijo. Nessie le aseguró que se había divertido mucho pese a haber estado tan cansada. Y Emma, cada vez que se lo preguntaba, se encogía de hombros. Hasta que finalmente quedó claro que mamá no pensaba dejar de preguntarlo y le contesto "No lo sé" - Me miró y añadió como si eso lo aclarara todo-. Emma suele decirle que no lo sabe a mamá al menos unas veinte veces al día.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Deberías ser mas considerada con tu madre Emma- Le dije seriamente.

Me dirigió una mirada de pura irritación.

- ¿Disculpa? Eres un hipócrita. ¿No eres tú el que se pelió con sus padres y se ha ido de su casa a las 3 de mañana un sábado?

_No soy de su agrado, eso es cierto.. Pero ..¿Por qué está me odia tanto? _

- Culpable -Admití_.-_ Pero de todas maneras._.._

_- _Si no quieres que te ponga ese cuenco de palomitas en la cabeza como la otra vez, deberías cerrar la boca_- _Amenazó mientras yo reprimía una sonrisa.

-¡Uy, uy!.- Se rió E.J divertido._  
><em>

- Me voy a la cama. - Dijo su hermana malhumorada, y luego mirando directamente a E.J le dijo -. Suerte con eso, yo no puedo hacerlo. No lo soporto.

- ¿Qué no puede hacer? ¿Suerte con qué?- le pregunté cuando ella ya se había marchado.

E.J se incomodó al instante. -Nada, con nada. Olvidalo.- Me observó de una forma extraña, calculadora. - Cuentame sobre tu vida Edward.

Y eso hice, en cierta forma. No le conté los detalles mas escabrosos, cómo que era vampiro y había nacido hace cien años, tuve mucho cuidado en no mentirle y contarle básicamente sobre mi vida y mis afectos. En un momento, luego de varias horas, E.J se quedó dormido sobre el sofá y antes de marcharme, busqué por toda la casa alguna foto sobre Bella, alguna pertenencia, pero no encontré nada suyo, al contrario, toda la casa apestaba levemente a vampiro. _Alguien está detras de esta pequeña familia_... que podría haber llegado a ser mi familia si yo no fuera un monstruo..._ Pero lo soy..._

* * *

><p><strong> NESSIE <strong>  
><strong>(POV)<strong>

Divisé la melena oscura y los ojos verdes de mi hermana al lado del monovolumen de mi madre en medio del estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando observé sus jeans negros completamente gastados y con roturas en las costuras. Una vez por semana mamá tomaba sus pantalones, los examinaba, se los enseñaba y le decía " Necesitas unos nuevos pantalones, Emma." Pero Emmie, a la que le daba igual lo que la gente pensaba de ella, nunca los cambiaba, incluso nos tenía prohibido tirarlos a la basura. Se vestía de forma extravagante y rebelde pero siempre conservando el buen gusto y lo que ella llamaba "un buen look". Todo lo contrario a mi, que de lo único que me preocupaba era de que las prendas me entraran.

-Lo siento mucho...El vuelo se atraso y yo...- Comenzé a explicarle al llegar a su lado.

Había llegado mas de cuatro horas tarde y seguro había tenido que esperarme mientras se moría del aburrimiento.

-No pasa nada.- Me sonrió calidamente.

Seth te envía saludos- le dije luego de abrazarla.

Ella tomó mi maleta, la arrojó sobre el portaequipaje y encendió el motor.

-¿Está muy enfadado? -Preguntó con indiferencia, pero yo la conocía bien para darme cuenta que ese tema era importante para ella.

-No está enfadado contigo. -Le aclaré mientras cerraba la de un portazo.-Está enfadado por que no puede verte seguido.

Ella no dijo nada, de modo que seguí hablando.- Le he dicho que puede venir a visitarnos cuando quisiera, y me ha dicho que pronto lo haría... -Y comenzé a contarle cosas sobre el viaje sin tomar un respiro.  
>Emma conducía lentamente, no me contestó ni me miró mientras yo parloteaba sobre La Push para distraerla y qué de esa forma no me hiciera ninguna pregunta. De todas formas, estabamos a mitad del camino y ya me había entrado el pánico. No sabía si tendría el valor para contestarle a alguna de sus preguntas inquisidoras...No porqué fuera una cobarde, sino por que Emma es la persona que, además de Jake y mamá, mas me conoce. Y sin lugar a dudas se daría cuenta que le estaba mintiendo.. y si eso ocurría, podía decirle adiós a mi idea de impedir que E.J les hiciera vivir un infierno a los Cullen.<p>

-¿...y sabias que Rachel está por tener un bebé..de nuevo? Tal vez esta vez tengan suerte y tengan una niña...

-¿Por qué has vuelto Nessie? -Me interrumpió tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

_"Oh, Dios.. no"_

- Yo-yo... también quiero vengarme. Quie-quiero ayudarlos a vengar a mamá.- Tartamudié.

-Tú no eres así.

-Tampoco tú.-Le reproché.- Y sin embargo estás aquí, fingiendo ser amiga de los Cullen... _"Para clavarles el puñal por la espalda"_

- Pues no sé si precisamente estoy fingiendo Ness.-Me contradijo.- Lo cierto es que no soporto estar cerca de "papi". Le he tirado un plato de comida por la cabeza. E.J se ha puesto furioso, dice que le estoy arruinando los planes.

- ¿Entonces qué hacés aquí? -Pregunté asombrada.

De todas las cosas que podría haberme dicho, no esperaba esa respuesta.

- No quiero que le pase nada al gran estratega de nuestro hermano.- Contestó duvitativa.- Tengo un don muy útil ¿Lo olvidas?... No es que pasar pensamientos por la piel no sea interesante pero..

- ¿Ha hecho algo E.J? -La interrumpí con ansiedad.

- Sólo ha averiguado información, ayer a la noche Edward vino a husmear por casa. Por lo que he podido hablar con E.J, él...tiene pensado atacar por donde mas le duele, ya sabes... por su familia. Parece por quién mas se preocupa Edward es por su hermana... una tal Alice. E.J va a por ella.

- ¿Pero qué va a hacer?- Inquirí casi sin voz.

- Ya sabes.. divide y reinarás. - Contestó como si nada - Va a separarlos, hacer que se peleen, etc.

-¿Solo eso?

- Pues no... también tiene pensado matarlos a todos. - Dijo como si nada.

- ¿Alice primero?

Asintió sin apartar la vista de la carretera. No dije nada. Permanecí callada asimilando la idea que la vampiro Alice pagaría los platos rotos de mi padre. _"No. No voy a permitirlo"_. Emma detuvo el auto y se volvió para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme la verdad sobre porqué has vuelto o vas a seguir mintiendome?- "_Ay, no_", pensé mientras sus ojos enormes y brillantes me penetraron con la mirada.  
>Tienes que andarte con mucho cuidado con una chica como Emmalie. Si pierdes su confianza puedes ir diciendole adiós a su amistad o incluso a tener una conversación con ella. Siempre he pensado que tiene dos escudos. Uno físico, real y palpable. Pero además tiene otro. Uno sentimental mas profundo, en su corazón, donde sólo deja entrar a ciertas personas: Mamá, Seth, E.J, Jacob, Leah y yo.<br>Por eso le contesté la verdad... y porque sabía que ella no me delataria, claro.

- He vuelto por que no quiero que tú y E.J se conviertan en unos monstruos desalmados. - Dije sin respirar.- No-no quiero que maten a gente inocente por los errores de nuestro padre.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?- Preguntó con curiosidad.  
><em>"No lo sé".<em>  
>-Primero...-Traté de ordenar mis ideas.-Voy a impedir que lastimen a la tal Alice.. Luego veré... Aunque en realidad no se si llegaré a ver algo.<p>

Me interrogó con la mirada. -E.J va a matarme.-Dije como toda explicación.

- E.J no va a hacerte daño, eres su hermana Nessie. - Dijo divertida.- Sólo tiene miedo que te ocurra algo por su culpa.

Para cuando llegamos a la cabaña E.J no estaba esperando en la puerta, al lado de su furgoneta. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Cuando baje del monovolumen no se movió del lugar.

-Te dije que te quedarás con mamá y que...-Empezó.

- Jacob se encargará de mamá... He venido porque quiero ayudarte. No es justo que yo este fuera de esto.- Dije rápidamente rogando para que el temblor de mi voz no me delatara.

-Nessie quiero que estés a salvo...

-¡Se cuidarme sola! Muchisimas gracias por tu preocupación. -Le espeté de mala manera.- Jacob me ha contado todo...información sobre los Cullen que... ¡tú-tú-tú nunca podrías conseguir!

E.J respiró ondo, resignandose. -Está bien. - Luego se me acercó sonriendome. - Siento haber sido desagrable contigo. ¿Me perdonas?

- Cla-claro.- Forcé los músculos de mi rostro para sonreir.

E.J me dió una abrazo suave, mas que nada gentil, como demostrandome que estaba todo bien entre nosotros. Se lo devolví torpemente.

-Juntos los haremos. Los tres. - En su cara se dibujó una ancha y estúpida sonrisa. - Destruiremos a nuestro padre.

-S-si. - Mi voz temblada, mis labios temblaban...Todo mi cuerpo se sacudia.

- Aaaaaah los padres.- Emma puso su mejor cara de desquisiada. - No puedes vivir con ellos, no puedes venir al mundo sin ellos...- Citó dramaticamente.

_"No se toma nada en serio"_, pensé, y sin embargo no pude evitarlo: Me heché a reir nerviosamente y E.J las carcajadas de E.J me resonaron en los tímpanos.

- No te apartes de Emma ¿Vale?- El tono de su voz era serio, sin admitir réplicas. - Vayamos dentro, y nos cuentas lo que te dijo Jake, ¿Vale? .

Mientras Emma y yo lo seguiamos, pensé:_ "Vaya, es verdad que está preocupado por mi_"... Sería mejor que se procupe por otras cosas, como que por ejemplo yo iba a impedir a toda costa que se saliera con la suya...

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les parecio? Se que la cosa pinta media lenta, y que no tiene mucha acción... pero les prometo que vendrán capis mucho mas emocionantes =D Besoootes, espero que les guste =)<em>** ... 17días...**


	7. ¡Me da igual!

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que me dejaron sus reviews =) :  
><strong>

**Izaline Cullen : **Hola =) Me alegro que te esté gustando como queda =) Ya verás lo que va a ir sucediendo, no quiero adelantarte nada así puede ir leyendolo y no te quito el suspenso =) Besooos =)

**mer1: **Hola niña, cómo estas? Tengo una mala noticia para tí, ya me he acostumbrado a tus reviews largos así que tendrás que hacerlos siempre así =) Lo que sucede con E.J es que vivó su infancia en La Push, con los lobos.. Entonces es como que está mal influenciado por ellos y cree los que los quileute dicen sobre los Cullen... que como tu y yo bien sabemos no son cosas para nada buenas..  
>Por otro lado, trato de explicar lo mejor posible la personalidad de Emma, que no demuestra miedo y en parte se debe a su don, ya que nadie la puede tocar si ella así lo desea y que también tiene muchos problemas para socializarse con las personas por el mismo escudo.<p>

En cuanto a tu analisis sobre Nesiie, yo no había podido explicarlo mejor.. Llevas toda la razón y en cuanto a Edward también... Ves por qué me gustan tanto tus reviews?

Te mando un beso enormeee =)**  
><strong>

**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen: **Holaaa ! ¿Como está mi niña original? Para nada loca ¬¬, mira que sino me enojo eeh jajaja E.J ya se dará cuenta de las cosas, tu espera y lo verás o mejor dicho lo leerás :) Besoote enorme =)

**esther mendosa: **Holaaa! Acá actualizo el fin de semana como había prometido=) Tengo miedo que te enojes conmigo la verdad =( No he entendido algo, te caen mal los hermanos de Nessie? o los Cullen? Los hermanitos Swan ya se irán dando cuenta que clase de personas adorables son los Cullen, tu quedate tranquila =) Besos

**Andy Cullen de Salvatore:**Holaa niña =) Edward no puede evitar cuidar de ellos, son los hijos de su Bella y... Suyos claro, lástima que el no lo sabe :S  
>Besoteees =)<p>

**Shiru92: **Holaaa =) Tu crees que cambiarán de opinión con respecto a matar a los Cullen, sobre todo a Alice? Ya lo verás, tal vez logren darse cuenta del amor que son los vampiros buenos =) Besoootes =)**  
><strong>

**Lorena: **Me alegro que te haya gustado =) Si, tienes toda la razón.. Son bien maquiavelicos! Besotes =)**  
><strong>

**SeresLinda : **Me alegro que te haya gustado =) Aquí está el capiii, y muchas gracias por el review! Besootes**  
><strong>

**edwardybella4ever : **Aquí está el capi... Tal vez los hermanitos Swan logren darse cuenta que clase de personas son los Cullen y logren perdonarlos ! Y si, es muy triste que queieran hacerle eso, sobre todooo a Edward ..Besoootes =)

**flexer:** Holaaa! Me alegro que te haya gustado =) Si, definitivamente, Edward es un encanto =) Ya veremos lo que paasa, si Nessie lo impide o si E.J se dá cuenta que clase de persona es Alice ! Besotes

**Katia-Cullen-Pattz : **Genial que te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación y verás lo que pasa =) Edward es un amor, no tiene ni idea de son sus hijos y sn embargo trata de protegerlos sólo por el hecho de que son hijos de su Bella! Besooootes =)

* * *

><p>Nada de esto me pertence, es de S.M<p>

_Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos._

**Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar: el odio y el rencor que sienten los trillizos es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que vieron a Bella muy deprimida toda su vida y además de que ellos se criaron en La Push con los lobos, de hecho están imprimados de algunos de ellos. Como todos sabemos los lobos odian a los Cullen (y a todos los vampiros) y precisamente no les han hablado maravillas de ellos a los hijos de Bella. Es por eso que ellos creen que son tan malos, por que los Quileute los han influenciado .**

Este es el POV de Emmalie, lo cierto es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque he tratado de que quede demostrado como es su personalidad: segura, un poco rebelde y despreocupada, y que se ve afectada por su don, un escudo, y le impide en cierta forma relacionarse con la gente. A medida que va conociendo a los Cullen, ella trata a toda costa de ignorarlos y no mantener contacto o relación con ellos, pero en cierta forma siente que no puede evitarlo...

**Una vez aclarado, aquí esta el capi: Que lo disfruten =) **

****17días.****

Actualizaré el proximo fin de semana, aunque tal vez lo haga antes, todo depende de cuanto trabajo me mande mi maldito jefe ¬¬**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EMMA<br>(POV)**

**.**

Abrí los ojos peresosamente a la luz brumosa de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. El despertador de Nessie todavía no había sonado, pero de todas formas yo siempre conseguía que por alguna extraña razón el tiempo me quedara demasiado corto, así que comenzé a vestirme para ir al instituto._ "aaaaggg...el instituto_". Francamente nunca había podido comprender esa necesidad que tiene mi familia para aparentar ser humanos y tener una vida "normal". Se me hacía muy engorrosa la idea de tener que ir a la escuela y a la universidad una vez, no quería imaginarme_ varias_.

Me encaramé hacía la cocina mientras bajaba la escalera pegando tumbos. E.J estaba en la cocina hablando por telefono con Leah.

-¡Hola guapo! ¿Vas a llevarme al cine esta noche? - Bromeé cuando pasé a su lado.

E.J se alejó de mí haciendo aspamentos con las manos. "Era Emma, cariño" contestó empalagosamente a la pregunta agresiva de Leah de "¿Quién era esa? " Me reí en silencio. Leah, mi única amiga aparte de Nessie, era la persona más celosa que conocía. Había perdido a Sam en el pasado, y ahora se sentía aterrorizada de perder a mi hermano. Un temor completamente innesesario, puesto que E.J había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que había cumplido los 7 años. Nessie, por el contrario, hace poco tiempo ha descubierto lo que Seth, mi mejor amigo, denomina _"el llamado del amor"_ junto a Jacob. Es extraño, habían sido mejores amigos y de pronto Nessie saltó con aquella sandez de que estaba enamorada y bla bla bla. _¿Era necesario?_ Hace mucho tiempo que Seth y yo somos amigos, lo he visto prácticamente todos los días de mi vida y no consivo mi vida si él, pero nunca se me pasaría por la mente enamorarme.

Le pedí casamiento cuando cumplí los tres años. El abuelo Charlie y Sue nos habían organizado una fiesta en la playa. Recuerdo claramente que llevaba un vestido blanco, y que cuando oscureció Billy se puso a contarnos las historias de la tribu. Me aburrí mientras las escuchaba y salí corriendo hasta detrás de los médanos (siempre tuve poca paciencia) y Seth salió a buscarme hasta donde me había metido. Cuando me encontró, lo abrazé y le dije que no volvería a la reunión a menos que se case conmigo. A Seth le hizo mucha gracia y estuvo varios minutos riendose a mandibula batiente. Pero eso fué todo.

E.J volvió y me sacó de mis pensamientos; se arrojó sobre una silla y se cruzó de brazos enfufurruñado.

-La hecho de menos.-murmuró melancolicamente.- Y todos, la verdad.

Preferí no contestar. No se me ocurría otra cosa que decir que no fuera _"Fuiste tú el de la estúpida idea de mudarnos al otro extremo del país."_

-Cuando terminemos con esto, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a La Push?.- Preguntó, taciturno.

Entedí que su expresión de "cuando terminemos con esto" se refería a cuando acabemos con Edward Cullen.

-Genial. -Respondí sin prestar atención.- ¿Crees que falta mucho para eso? .

Me miró con mala cara y no me respondió. Lo cierto es que yo ya estaba un poco cansada, hace dos semanas que los Cullen habían venido a Denali y hasta ahora el plan de mi hermanito no había dado ningún resultado... Bueno, tal vez sí lo había hecho en algunos aspectos: Alice y E.J se habían hecho muy amigos, eran casi inseparables en el instituto y todos podíamos ver claramente lo mucho que eso le molestaba a la sanguijuela de las cicatrices, Jasper. Incluso una vez los había visto discutir furiosamente por ese motivo. La pelea llegó a tal aspecto que la rubia colosal se metió en el medio y mientras le enseñaba los dientes a su hermano Jasper, lo amenazó de que no se metiera con Alice. Poco a poco, los Cullen se estaban diviendo, tornandose cada vez mas indefensos... más vulnerables...

- Hoy Alice vendrá a buscarnos para ir al instituto.- Anunció de repente.

-¿Y desde cuándo necesitamos de ella para ir? - Pregunté esceptica.

- Nuestra furgoneta se averió y ella se ofreció a llevarnos - Se encogió de hombros.

El despertador de Nessie interrumpió mi respuesta. La escuché saltar de la cama en el piso superior.

-¿Nuestra furgoneta se averió?- Mi tono de voz cada vez se hacia mas agudo.- ¡Rompiste nuestro coche !-Lo acusé.

-Era necesario.- Contestó como si eso lo justificara.

Un gruñido se me formo en la garganta. E.J es un idiota capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere. Ag, ya me había puesto de un humor de perros y apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Traté de distraerme mirando la televisión a todo volumen. No presté atención cuando Nessie y E.J se ensalzaron en una tremenda disputa sobre la furgoneta y Alice. Sólo capté algunas frases como " Alice es una buena persona, ¡No tienes porque hacerle esto! " "Sólo es una sanguijuela que abandono a mamá y la dejó muriendo" y cosas en ese estilo... Alice en realidad no era tan mala. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea matarla... A ninguno de los Cullen a decir verdad... Excepto a Edward, claro.

Cuando la pequeña vampiro vino a buscarnos en su flamante porche turbo amarillo, llevaba con ella una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era casi imposible no devolversela.

El viaje fué rápido y confortable, mis acompañantes conversaron animadamente pero yo no abrí la boca, sólo me concentré en mirar por la ventana. Era muy graciosos los intentos de Nessie de distraer a lAlice para que no hablara mucho con mi hermano. Por supuesto que no lograba conseguirlo debido a que tenían buena química, quitando el hecho de que E.J quería matarla para vengarse, obviamente...

Al cabo de media hora, delante nuestro podíamos observar un edificio imponente y cuadrangular, un bloque sólido y gris cuyas gruesas puertas dobles no revelaban nada de lo que ocurría dentro. En medio del estacionamiento, cubierto por nieve, había una enorme placa de piedra negra congelada, donde se podía leer las palabras INSTITUTO DE ALASKA.

Al bajar del espectacular auto, la fría y congelada brisa me dió de lleno en la cara. Suspiré mientras me preparaba mentalmente para pasar una mañana lenta y tortuosa en este apestoso lugar.

* * *

><p>Baje las escaleras del instituto junto a mi hermana y me dirigí a comedor sin prestar atención al bullicio que me rodeaba. El día se me había hecho muy lento, no veía la hora de poder llegar a la cabaña y pegarle un telefonazo a Seth. Mientras observaba a los estudiantes, con sus rostros sonrosados por el frío engullir cualquier cantidad de proteínas; localizé a mi hermano. Estaba sentado en el medio de Edward y Alice. Los demás Cullen se encontraban también allí y le lanzaban miradas curiosas de vez en cuando.<p>

-¡Emmie! - Me llamó E.J .

Me senté a la mesa, mas precisamente al lado de Emmet, y tomé el trozo de sandwich que E.J no se había comido.

- Hola.- Saludé a todos.

Mi padre me sonrió abiertamente : -Buenos dias Emma. ¿Cómo ha ido tu mañana?

- Mmm. - Contesté.

Aquella era toda la conversación que solíamos tener hasta que Nessie comenzaba con su parloteo habitual.

-Anoche tuve una pesadilla -Anunció mi hermana al sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Sí? - Edward se volvió para mirarla.- ¿Hay algo que te asuste en particular?

- Ya lo creo: el asesinato - respondió Nessie mientras miraba a E.J.- Considero que él peor error que alguien puede comenter es matar a alguien para hacerle pagar sus culpas.

Me esforcé por no echarme a reir. Era obvio que Nessie quería llevar el tema de la conversación a una especie de moraleja al estilo de "_La venganza no es buena, mata al alma y la envena"_ para tratar de hacer cambiar de parecer a mi hermano.

Edward miró a Renesmee muy serio.

- Es un tema muy interesante, la interpretación personal de la venganza.

_"Ohh, ahorratelo" _

Nessie se irguió en su asiento.

-Si. Para mi está relacionado con el hecho de quitarle la vida a alguien dejandote llevar por un impulso. Luego no puedes hacer mas nada.. no puedes devolverle la vida

- Hay cosas mucho peores.- Saltó E.J. - ¿No crees que las personas merecen justicia ?

- No.- Respondió Nessie.

- Buenooo... es mi versión. - Replicó E.J. Nessie estaba tocada del ala si pensaba que E.J iba a darse por vencido. - Edward acaba de decir que resulta interesante que la gente tenga distintas perspectivas.

-¿Pero no estás de acuerdo que la venganza no es otra cosa que violencia y resultados que no corresponden a sus causas?

Uno de los mayores retos de mi vida consiste en no poner los ojos en blanco cuando mi hermana trata de darnos una lección. Saqué mis apuntes de cálculo y comencé a repasarlos para hacer algo y así evitar mostrarme sacástica con Nessie. Por lo general suelo ser muy tolerante con ella.

E.J no le prestó atención a Nessie y le preguntó a Edward:

-¿Qué es peor para tí, ver sufrir a quienes amas o la sensación de no poder vengarlos?

Nessie soltó el plato que tenía en la mano y este calló sobre la mesa y rebotó yendo a parar al piso. Ambas sabíamos que esa respuesta iría a parar a lo que mi hermano llama "información fundamental para destruir a Edward Cullen"

- Ambas.- respondió vacilante.

Me concentré en los números mientras además pensaba que los Cullen estaban jodidos. Cuando todos se volvieron para mirarme, me limité a decir : -"No lo sé".

Nessie me pateó con fuerza.

- ¡Vamos Emmie! - Me apremió.- ¿Qué es peor para tí?

- Que la gente tenga las uñas sucias.-

Todos se echaron a reir. Tuve deseos de largarme a La Push, con Seth, que nunca me iba a preguntar cuál era mi interpretación personal de la venganza.

Sonó el timbre y me puse en marcha para mi clase de biología, cuando sentí que Nessie apoyaba su mano sobre mi brazo. Estaba acostumbrada al don tan vívido y sensorial de mi hermana, pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando pegara un salto de pura sorpresa.

Renesmee quería que la ayudara a alejar a Alice de E.J. "_Tiene que esta de broma_", pensé. Me miró suplicante y me susurró para mí:- "Sólo adviertele, por favor"

Aaaaaaaag odio cuando Nessie me pide cosas, nunca puedo decirle que no.

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamé enfadada.

Salí casi corriendo antes de que Renesmee pudiera pedirme algo mas.

Cuando llegué al corredor, este estaba atascado de gente. Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper estaban en una esquina esperando que los estudiantes fueran a sus respectivos cursos. Entre la muchedumbre distinguí a Margaret Perkings, una chica de mi curso, alta y con la cara blanca como la nata en una taza blanca. Pero luego distinguí que era lo que me llamaba la atención sobre ella... Margaret estaba sangrando. Tenía una profunda cortadura en la palma de su mano, que destacaba con un rojo brillante, como si se hubiera protejido en una caida contra algo filoso.

Los tres chupasangres debieron sentir el olor a sangre, que yo no había percibido todavía, porque sus ojos se agrandaron y transpasaron a Margaret con la mirada. La mirada era tan intensa que se me puso la piel de gallina a mí, y eso que estaba en el otro extremo del corredor.

-¿Qué están mirando?.- Preguntó Margaret con su voz nasal y maliciosa.- Puñado de anormales.-Les espetó.

Por alguna razón desconocida para mí me encaramé hacia donde se encontraban Rosalie y Emmet que aferraban a Jasper con fuerza, pero sin poder, ninguno de los tres, apartar sus ojos homicidas de la sorprendida humana.

-Disculpalos Margaret, no han podido evitarlo.- Dije maliciosamente cuando llegué a su lado. El aroma a sangre hizo que mi garganta se prendiera fuego, tragué compulsamente e ignoré la sed.- Tu cara es tan llamativa, que debería exibirse en el museo de las fealdades.

Me di vuelta sin darle tiempo a que dijera ni media palabra y les hice un gesto a los ahora sonrientes Cullen para que nos largaramos.

-Gracias.- Me dijo Jasper cuando estabamos en otro corredor. Me miraba sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¿Perdón?- Me volví para mirarlo asombrada.

-Nos defendiste. - Su voz era muy tranquilizadora, todo lo opuesto a su cara, que te ponía los pelos de punta.

Rosalie, al lado de Emmet, me dirigió una sonrisa enorme. _Demonios, justo lo que necesitaba: caerle bien los chupasangres._

Pero tenían razón, los había defendido. Me había irritado como los había tratado la idota de Margaret y había atravesado el corredor para ponerla en su sitio. Me enfurecí conmigo misma, se supone que debería haberme dado igual. Los Cullen deberían darme igual. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Acaso ahora me importaban los chupasangres? _¡Pero que estás diciendo Emmalie, los Cullen te dan igual!_, me grité a mi misma.

-Nada de eso.-Susurré con voz media ahogada.- Nos vemos por ahí -

Comenzé a correr por el el segundo piso cuando los perdí de vista, mientres trataba de hacer lo que Nessie me había pedido. _¡Un momento!_- una voz chilló en mi mente. - _Si los Cullen te dan igual, ¿por qué vas a ayudar a Alice?-_ Era una vocecita chillona y desdeñosa que me recordaba Leah. Comenzé a buscar un buen motivo por el cual hacerlo pero luego me encontré pensando _" ¿Ahora escucho voces? " _ Me encogí de hombros mientras sopesaba seriamente la idea de si me estaba volviendo chiflada.

- ¡Oye Alice! -Grité cuando al fin localizé su pelo erizado, a sólo unos pocos metros de mi. La pequeña vampira se dió vuelta y se acercó danzando hacia mí.- Por tu bien, te aconcejo que te mantengas alejada de E.J. -Dije sin mas vueltas.

La sonrisa de Alice se esfumó de la cara y me miro desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No te sigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Hazme caso cuando te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti es distanciarte de él. - Casi sonó como una amenaza.

A decir verdad, sonó muy amenazante... pero... me dió igual. Y así era como debía ser... Nessie quería que le advierta... pues, ya estaba advertida.

Antes de que pudiera responder, E.J ya había aprecido y me miraba como si fuera a descuartizarme.

_"Ups"_ pensé mientras me daba media vuelta para irme a clase de biología. Llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - Alcancé a escuchar que E.J preguntaba.

Me detuve detrás de la escalera para escuchar si la vampira insufrible me había hecho caso.

- Eeeh. -Suspiró.- Emma me ha dicho que me mantenga alejada de ti.

E.J balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si lo estuviera pensando. Alice sintió un escalofrío cuando mi hermano la tomó de la mano. Cerro los ojos y trató de respirar.

- ¿Y tu vas a hacerle caso? - Susurró con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

- ¿A quién? - Preguntó ella desconcertada.

E.J dió un paso hacia ella. ¡Estaban a menos de treinta centimetros el uno del otro!

- A Emma. ¿Vas a alejarte de mi? - Se acercó mas todavía y colocó su frente sobre la de ella.

Observé como Alice cerraba los ojos y contenía la respiración.

- Quizás. - susurró.

E.J acercó mas su rostro al suyo de forma que sus labios casi rozaban los de ella.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Volvió a preguntarle enarcando una ceja.

Alice lo abrazó suavemente y colocó sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- ¡Ohh... E.J !

Bien... Al parecer no me había prestado ni pizca de atención... ¿Y qué demonios pasaba con E.J ? Es decir, el estaba saliendo con Leah, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y ¡estaba coqueteando con Alice!

Si dejaba que EJ continuara su juego con Alice, lo más probable sería que los Cullen terminaran dividos como resultado del distanciamiento de Jasper para con Alice... _¡Me da igual!_ gritaba mi cerebro, pero me sorprendí a mi misma cuando me encontré empujando mi escudo fuera de mí en un remalazo de energía. Se sacudió inestablemente mientras yo lo obligaba a golpear la pared sobre la que Alice estaba apoyada... Cuando el escudo tocó la pared esta se sacudió fuertemente.

Alice y E.J se quedaron quietos. Ambos sabían que el muro estaba por desplomarse.

Volví a embestir la pared de hormigón y esta se balenceó sobre ellos... Luego cayó como si fuera en camara lenta.

Alice apartó rapidamente a mi hermano y lo colocó a salvo. Aunque claro que el nunca había estado en peligro. Ambos calleron al piso y quedaron uno encima del otro jadeando y mirandose a los ojos rodeados por cualquier cantidad de escombros.

-¿Estas bien? - Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Y luego se rieron. Observé como Alice, que estaba encima de él, acercaba su rostro lentamente al de E.J.  
>Suspiré. Parecía inevitable. <em>Tal vez debería derrumbar toda la escuela.<em>

-¡Alice! - La voz furiosa de Jasper los hizo pegar un salto.

Esta miró a su novio asustada y luego a mi hermano.

-Ve a tu clase E.J. Vas a meterte en problemas. -Se despidió bruscamente.

Jasper no perdió un segundo en decir una palabra. La tomó por el brazo con fuerza y la hizo caminar hacia donde me encontraba yo.

- Jazz, no se qué me pasó. -Alice balbuseaba nerviosamente.- Fué como si no pudiera resistirme...

Les bloquié el camino al colocarme en el medio de la escalera. Me acerqué a Alice y le susurré en al oído.

- Tal vez alguien debería hacerme caso...

.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado =) Apreciaría mucho un review diciendome su opinión, les mando muchos besos. <em>

**_ 17días_**


	8. Impedimentos

**SeresLinda:Si, en el fondo es muy buenita...Sólo está un poquito resentida nada más. Gracias por tu review!  
><strong>

**Andy Cullen de Salvatore: Gracias por tu review! E.J de por si sólo es muy heavy! jajaja Aquí está el capi, Besotes =)**

**Izaline Cullen: E.J te parece un poco malvado? Sólo está un poquito resentido, en el fondo es bien buenito =) Besos, gracias por tu review=)**

**hildiux: Nada de dones, es todo carisma natural =)... E.J está buscando meterla en problemas con Jasper...Lo sé, es malevolo =S Besootes, grax x comen**

** Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen : Hola Severla =) Sabes que me inspiré en mi propia hermanita para crear a Emma? lo unico es que la pequeñita que me discute todo no bebe sangre...al menos por ahora.. Gracias por coemntar =) Besotes =)  
><strong>

**Shiru92: Ese es justamente el quid de la cuestión! E.J quiere que Jasper y Alice se peleen, para que así el aquelarre de Carlisle se valla diviendo de a poco y sean más vulnerables! Me pasaré por tu perfil, muchos besos! Grax por coment!  
><strong>

**Twilight all my love 4 ever. Hola Holaaa =) Gracias por coemntar y aquí esta el capi, no duré 17 días =) dime que te pareció este luego, besooos!  
><strong>

**mer1 : Hola =) Emma no puede evitar tener sentimientos hacia los Cullen y se siente muy confundida por eso :S POr otro lado, siempre le plantea la cara a E.J, no es temerosa para nada y no le tiene miedo al conlicto, a diferencia de Nessie, que no le gusta discutir y se pone muy nerviosa..Emma demuestra que está siempre muy relajada, aunque a veces su mente sea un torbellino... Pero ahora que Nessie conocío a los Cullen, se dá cuenta que no se puede quedar de brazos cruzados y que a veces es necesario "entrar en acción" por así decirlo... **

**Ah E.J le cuesta darse cuenta de como son, pero no puede evitar que ALice le caiga realmente bien.. Jasper se está muriendo de celos, eso dalo por hecho...  
><strong>

** En cierta forma con estos capis medios lentos trato de demostrar que desde que los trillizos conocieron a su padre y su familia, en cierta forma, su vida se va dando vuelta... No pueden evitar entablar lazos con ellos, y a la hora de matarlos, los sentimientos hacia ellos terminaran interviniendo... **

**En cuento a Bella, pronto tendremos noticias de ella =)**

**Besotes y gracias por tus reviews kilometricos=)**

**CallMeStrange: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar! 17días es mi nombre de usuario! Me alegro mucho que te guste =) ¿Que te parece este capitulo?  
><strong>

**arleth: Holaaa =) E.J coquetea con Alice porque **quiere que se pelee con Jasper, para que así el aquelarre de Carlisle se valla diviendo de a poco y sean más vulnerables! Luego seguramente tratará de hacer lo mismo con Rose y Emmet =)****

**edwardybella4ever : Holaaa=) gracias por tu review, te mando un beso enorme y me alegro que te haya gustado!**

**esther mendosa: Holaaa =) ME ALEGRO QUE NO ESTES ENOJADA! Jasper se abrá sentido furiosoooo, te lo imaginas? Aquí tienes el otro capi, dime luego que te parecio =) BEsotes, grax por comentar!  
><strong>

** flexer: Siii, todo culpa de Edward! Le pasa por cabezota, si no hubiera dejado a BElla en LN nada de esto pasaría... pero que le vamos a hacer! Besooos besooos, nos leemos! Gracias por comentar =)  
><strong>

**isa-21: Está definitivamente TOSTADISIMO jajajaja La que se va armar a E.J cuando llegue Leah muahahaha Muchas gracias por dejarme un reivew! Te envio muchos besooos =)  
><strong>

**Lorena: Cuando Bella se entere puedes apostar a que va a poner un grito en el cielo! Espero que te gueste este capi, gracias por comentar! Besoootes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nada de esto me pertence, es de S.M <strong>

**_Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NESSIE<br>(POV)**

.

-¡Edward! - Derrapé sólo a pocos metros de él y cuando volteó a verme le hice señas para que se me acercara.

Acababa de pedirle a Emmie que le advirtiera a Alice para que se alejara de E.J, sabía de sobra que se negaría rotundamente a hacerlo con nuestro padre, así que me había propuesto tomar las riendas de la situación.

Lo había pensado noche tras noche y me habia decidido: Quería darle una buena lección, pero no quería _que muriera_.

El problema era que no tenía ni idea como evitar que eso sucediera.

Edward se me acercó amigablemente y me sonrió con calidez.

- Nessie, ¿qué ocurre? -

-Oye, quería hablar contigo de algo.- dudé.- ¿Te importa saltarte la clase?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No, claro que no. - Me estudió con la mirada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo se supone que le explicas a alguien que está en peligro de que su propio hijo le dé muerte sin decirselo explicitamente?

Lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Piensas en salir de aquí?.

Edward sonrió fugazmente, con melancolía.

- Sí. -mumuró. -Lo cierto es que lo hago a todas horas...-

-No, no.- Me apresuré a interrumpirlo.- Lo que quiero decir es si en verdad crees que sería mejor para ti ir a otro lugar.- Aparté rapidamente la vista mientras sentía como mis mejillas enrojecían.-Porque Alaska no parece un buen sitio para tí.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras me miraba con ojos escrutinadores.

- Venir aquí es para mí como un purgatorio.- Había tanta tristeza en su mirada que sentí mucha pena por el.-Mi vida no me interesa demasiado...Yo... estoy... desesperado. Me esfuerzo para continuar sólo por mi familia... Por mis padres.-Sacudió la cabeza.- No debería estar diciendote esto. -Pareció enojarse consigo mismo y su expresión me recordó a E.J.

-Escuchame Edward... -Pero no pude continuar porque un estallido ensordecedor me hizo pegar un salto.

Uno de los muros de un aula del segundo piso se había derrumbado por completo. Hice una mueca mientras seguía a un preocupadisimo Edward hacia la zona del derrumbe.

-¡E.J!- mi padre gritó aliviado mientras lo apartaba hacia un lugar más seguro.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?.

Pero E.J no se molestó en contestar. Su mirada estaba fija en otro sitio. El lugar rápidamente comenzó a rodearse de estudiantes curiosos y profesores que habían salido a ver que había ocurrido. A lo lejos, podía distinguir a Alice y Jasper ensarzados en una discusión, vigilados muy de cerca por Emmet y Rosalie. Jasper se hallaba fuera de sí.

-¿Qué se supone que debo pensar entonces?.-Siseó furuiosamente.

- Sólo es un amigo Jasper, no sé que fué exactamente lo que sucedió... -Alice trató de apaciguarlo.

- ¿Un amigo? -Inquirió irónicamente.- ¡Gracias a Dios es sólo eso!- Su rostro adquirió un aspecto atemorizador. -Vas a mantenerte lejos de él, o ya te puedes ir olvidando de mí.

Alice hizo una mueca, y asintió lentamente.

_¡Si, sí. Mantente lejos de E.J ! _Estuve a punto de pegar un salto y ponerme a bailar la conga allí mismo. Parecía que ya me podía ir olvidando de tratar de proteger a la pequeña vampira y ahora sólo me quedaba la tarea de mantener a Edward con vida. Respiré aliviada. Al menos, era algo menos de que preocuparse.

Edward de pronto soltó a E.J y su expresión se tornó furisosa. Se precipitó hacia Jasper y lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta.

-Eso ni se te ocurra.- Siseó en voz baja. Me pregunté que era lo que había leído en su mente para que reaccionara de esa forma.- No te atrevas a tocar un solo cabello del hijo de Bella o te arrancaré tu miserable cabeza.

-No lo pensaba en serio.- Masculló Jasper mientras luchaba para que Edward lo soltara.

Me dí cuenta que ellos estaban hablando en murmullos apenas audibles para los humanos y que resultaba muy evidente que yo estaba prestando demasiada atención a su conversación así que me acerqué a E.J y me hice la tonta al igual que él.

El señor Shaker, profesor de cálculo, interrumpió lo que Edward estaba por decir para indicarnos que debíamos asisitir a la sala de actos, a donde todo el alumnado había sido estrictamente ordenado a diriguirse con el próposito de recibir un discurso acerca del desmoramiento que -estaba segura- habia causado mi hermana. Nos pusimos en camino y al llegar tome asiento al lado de Edward.

El lugar era de tamaño medio con un aspecto algo gastado que hacía que pareciera mucho mas viejo de los cuarenta y tantos años que tenía. En la parte frontal, a la izquierda, se alzaba un arañado y sucio atril, con un largo micrófono, sobre el cual se encontraba apoyado el director del instituto, el señor Washigton. Alineados frente al estrado, habían filas de asientos que abarcaban todo el lugar y estaban atornillados al suelo.

-¡Muy bien! - Exclamó el señor Washington al ver que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Gracias al microfono su voz resonó en toda la sala como un golpe timbal.- Comencemos.

Sentada al lado de Edward, desconecté mientras el director comenzó su chachara sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad impuestas a partir de la fecha y me dediqué poner la mente en blanco hasta que por segunda vez en el día pegué un salto.

La puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo se había abierto ruidosamente y por ella entró Emma con aire despreocupado.

-Me alegro que haya decidido venir a agraciarnos con su presencia, señorita Swan.- Espetó sarcasticamente el director.

-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! -Repuso Emma haciendo que Edward y yo torcieramos el gesto.

Emmalie tomó asiento justo delante mío y el director prosiguió con su discurso pero a mi se me hizo imposible concentrarme. En lugar de prestar algo de atención, me dediqué a observar a los Cullen. Alice no apartaba la vista del piso, y Jasper-a su lado- lucía muy amargado. Sus ojos se desplazaban de Alice hacia E.J que estaba sentado, unos cuantos asientos mas adelante, en medio de sus amigos humanos. Claramente era muy sencillo darse ceunta cuando pensaba en su novia y cuando en mi hermano porque alternava miradas de insatisfacción y miradas asesinas.

Rosalie y Emmet, por otro lado, estaban riendose... ¿Pero de qué? Seguí hacia donde se diriguía la dirección de sus ojos y eso me llevó nuevamente hacía Emma. Aunque apenas hace un rato que ella se había sentado, su cabeza empezaba ya a bambolearse indicando que se estaba quedando dormida y haciendo que me inquietara por la posibilidad de que el señor Washington se diera cuenta y móntara en cólera.

El tortuoso discurso duró aproximadamente una hora, y al finalizar casi corrí hasta el estacionamiento. Edward, no Alice, nos llevaría con su flamente coche. De esa forma, Jasper se quedaría más tranquilo.

-Sólo déjame explicarselo.- Alice le rogaba a nuestras espaldas.

Jasper debió de asentir por que al cabo de unos segundos ella ya se encontraba en frente nuestro. A unos pocos pasos la esperaba su novio, en medio de Rosalie y Emmet.

-E.J.- Luego tras un momento de vacilación, Alice añadió.- ¿Podría hablar contigo de un asunto personal?

-¡Oh, por amor de Dios! -Exclamó Emma.- ¿Es qué no podemos irnos a casa de una maldita vez?

E.J se envaró y miró a Alice.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?.

Alice miró a mi hermana, y luego a Edward y a mí que estabamos dentro del Ferrari Supercard. Se sentía incomoda en nuestra presencia, principalmente luego del exabrupto de Emma.

E.J se percató de ello.

-No te preocupes por Emma. Puedes hacer como si no estuviera. Yo lo hago siempre.

-Muy gracioso. -Replicó Emma.- ¿Por qué no me estoy riendo?- En vez de subirse al auto, se posicionó al lado de E.J, probablemente había expandido su escudo porque temía un ataque por parte de Jasper y necesitaba estar cerca de él.

La verdad.- dijo Alice, - Es que no pretendía que hablásemos ahora. Lo que me gustaría es quedar para vernos más tarde porque tengo algo importante para decirte.

E.J no respondió sino que se quedó estudiandola con la mirada. Emma no se pudó contener:

- ¡Déjame adivinar: Te vas a casar y quieres que E.J sea tu padrino!

Emmet soltó tal carcajada que parecío que se ahogaba. Alice la ignoró y se quedó esperando una respuesta por parde de mi hermano.

-Ya que no has negado lo de las nupcias, me doy por informado, pero me temo que declinaré del papel de padrino.- Articuló él, sarcasticamente.

-¡E.J no voy a casarme! - Exclamó Alice exasperada. - ¿Podemos reunirnos esta noche?

-¿Qué pasa con Romeo esta noche? ¿Está enfermo o qué?

Emma soltó una risilla que a duras penas controló cuando Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, no lo sé. - continuó E.J.- Jasper parece un poco alterado...

-No te preocupes por Jasper, ¿De acuerdo? - consiguió articular ella.- ¿Te llamo más tarde, vale?.- Se apresuró a añadir, porque detrás de ella, parecía que Jasper hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlar su ira.

- No se si lo encontrarás en casa.- Respondió afablemente Emma.- Tenía pensado llevarse a la bolera a unas monjas que están de visita.

E.J se rió y le dió un empujoncito.

-Vale.- Le dirigió una sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego.

.

.

.

Sabía que Emma había dejado de prestar atención.

Cada vez que E.J hacía una pausa en su chachara sobre los Cullen ella decía "Ajá" o "mmm" pero medio segundo mas tarde.

-Así que recuerden: Rosalie es vanidosa. Tiene una mala relación con Edward porque este la ofendió desde el primer momento que se conocieron... - Decía animadamente mientras los tres estabamos sentados en la destartalada mesa haciendo nuestros respectivos deberes.

Emma asintió con la cabeza tres segundos mas tarde y miró por la ventana completame ajena a la conversación.

-Lo que quiero decirles es que podríamos sembrar la duda en la cabeza de Emmet. - E.J siguió mientras escribía furiosamente un ensayo para su clase de historia nacional.- Hacerle creer que entre Rosalie y Edward hay algo mas que una relación de hermanos.. Ya saben, atracción.

Aquella vez, Emmie olvidó decir "ajá" así que E.J levantó la vista para mirarla y se dió cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. Casi se me escapa la risa pero me contuve al ver a mi hermano respirar ondo. Nunca era buena señal.

- ¿Qué te parece la idea Emmie? - Canturreó suavemente.

-Mmm.

El labio de E.J se curvó automáticamente sobre sus dientes delanteros mientras la miraba fijamente.

Traté de patear a Emmalie debajo de la mesa, pero para su mala suerte le asesté a E.J

- ¡Ay! - Exclamó. - ¡Entonces le presenté una chica a Seth y el quiere casarse con ella! ¿Te parece bien eso Emma?

- Si, si - murmuró distraidamente.

E.J arrojó su trabajo de presentación sobre la mesa y esto sobresaltó a Emma. Gruñó ferozmente y yo me encogí en mi asiento. Emma lo miró con expresión aburrida.

- A mi no me pongas esa cara E.J, no me das miedo. - Resopló.- Lo único que me generas es ganas de romperte los dientes.

E.J se levantó mascullando que eramos unas inútiles y mientras salía corriendo fuera de la casa gritó que si llamaba Alice o Leah lo buscaramos de inmediato.

Miré divertida a mi hermana mientras una expresión de desconcierto aparecía en su cara.

- ¿Ha dicho algo sobre Seth y un casamiento? - me preguntó sorprendida... y...¿celosa?

- Olvidalo. - Hice aspamentos con las manos. - ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? Alice va a llamarlo.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Emma! ¡Estás en Babia!- chasqué los dedos frente a su cara- ¡Debemos impedir que hable con E.J !

- Ajá.

Puse los ojos en blanco. A veces Emmalie es imposible.

Durante toda la tarde cada vez que sonaba el telefono, corría a descolgarlo. En una ocasión estaba en la ducha cuando sonó y me resbalé en el apuro de atender. Me golpeé contrá la pared de madera y la cabaña entera tembló del golpe.

Era un sujeto que preguntaba si estabamos interesados en comprar estufas electricas de bajo consumo. Le colgué y estuve a punto de rebolear el telefono hacía el otro extremo del living cuando Emmalie apareció por la puerta.

-¿Quién era? - Preguntó desinteresadamente.

-Un vendedor - Le grité corriendo hacia el baño para cerrar el grifo que había dejado abierto.

Me vestí con el telefono en la mano y luego fuí con Emmie a nuestra habitación, que compartíamos con E.J. Era tan pequeña que las camas practicamente parecían una sola de tres plazas. Se había tumbado en la suya, la del medio, mirando al techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Cerré la puerta y me senté en la esquina, toda acurrucada.

-¿Vas a llamar a Jacob? - me preguntó.

-Tal vez luego. - Me entró curiosidad y le cuestioné. -¿Tú hablas con Seth?

-Claro -Contestó con naturalidad.- Dos veces por día. Al mediodía o la mañana y antes de dormir.

Vaya. Yo sólo hablo con Jake una vez por día. La relación que tienen Emma y Seth es completamente diferente de la mía y de todos los demás imprimados. Ellos solo son mejores amigos.

-Emma -dudé.- ¿De verdad nunca lo has besado?

Ella asintió. -Sólo... somos amigos...

_"Por ahora"_, pense_. "Seth nunca sale con nadie y Emma no tiene citas...Es cuestión de tiempo"._

- Pues él va a venir a visitarte pronto... tal vez ocurra pronto... el beso... es decir...

- No.- contestó, confusa. - Ya te he dicho que sólo somos amigos. Siempre hemos sido amigos.

- Claro.- Me incomodé.- No tienes porqué salir con él. Quiero decir qué...Me refiero a qué...Lo último que quiero es que...

Ella me sonrió :

-Esta bién.

Me relajé. Definitivamente Emma y Seth no tienen nada que ver con la mayoría de la gente.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada el telefono volvió a sonar y atendí antes de que terminara.

-¿Hola? - Una voz que me resultó vagamente familiar

- Hola. ¿Alice eres tú? -dije mientras pensaba _¡Oh no! _

Me senté junto a Emmalie en la cama. -Es ella. -Le dije sin sonido

Entretanto Alice me hablaba.

- ¡Si, soy yo! Hola, ¿Eres Nessie o Emma?

- Nessie. -Alcé las manos cómo preguntandole a Emma que debía decir. Ella se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.- ¿Cómo estas? -Me acordé de preguntarle, aunque un poco tarde.

En realidad no estaba prestando atención, pero creo que me dijo que estaba bien y luego me preguntó si podía hablar con E.J.

-Mmmm...-respondí.

Mi hermana me hacía señas pero yo no entendía que me quería decir. Al final Emma empezó a golpear el vidrio de la ventana con el dedo índice.

- El-el ha... ¿la ventana?

-¿Cómo dices? - Me preguntó Alice.

Le hice un moviemiento a Emmalie como diciendo "¿Qué?". Pero no se si me prestó atención por que se revolcaba sobre la cama de E.J riendose con ganas.

- ¡Fuera! - murmuró finalmente cuando pudo tomar aire.

-Fuera.-Repetí mientras hacía un esfuerzo herculéo por no hecharme a reir.

- No te oigo.- Me dijo Alice con su suave y melodiosa voz.

-Ha salido. -

-¿Ya?.

-No.- Emma me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Si! -Luego respiré ondo y le dije .- Le diré que te llame cuando regrese.

- Vale. -Me respondió amigablemente. -Antes de las siete.

- Perfecto. - Respondí. -Adiós.

Y colgué mientras respiraba ondo. ¿E.J se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea?

-¿Quién era? - Gritó desde lejos.

-¡Jacob! - Grité en respuesta.

Emma y yo nos miramos y esperamos. No respondió nada. Me acosté a lado de mi hermana mientras pensaba que mantener a salvo a los Cullen no estaba siendo tan dificil. _"sólo un poco estresante"_

- ¿Crees que logremos proteger a Alice?

-No creo que haga falta. - Me miró y me dirigió una sonrisa minuscula. - Leah va a venir de visita. A E.J se le terminaron sus ratos a solas con Alice.

* * *

><p><em>Se que no es un capi muy emocionante, pero aguarden al próximo! En cierta forma era necesario subirlo para que vallamos viendo como los Cullen se van metiendo en el corazon de las hermanitas Swan ! Besos para todos =)<em>

_Reviews?_


	9. Huesos

**Twilight all my love 4 ever :** Hola, me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia! Espero que disfrutes el capi, me lleva bastante tiempo escribirlos, trato de actualizar lo más rapido posible, pero trabajo y voy a la facultad... esta vez me atrasé una semana, espero que no te enojes por ello y me sepas entender y que tengas paciencia conmigo =) Te mando muchisimos besos niña y gracias por tu comentarios! pd: (Me basé en mi hermana para crear a Emma, asi que tenemos algo en comun jajaja)  
><strong>CallMeStrange:<strong> Hola, ahhh todo se simplica en los celos...Jasper está muy celoso, eso es todo... No te he respondido el review del cap 7, no sé porque, recuerdo habertelo escrito pero cuando releí el capi no lo ví :S Lo siento mucho, no se que ha pasado, gracias por comentarme =)

**flexer:** Hola Holaaa,, muchas gracias por tu comentarios! Ya verás lo que pasará :) Aqui te dejo el capi, besotees =)

**hildiux:** Muchas gracias por dejarme un comen diciendome que te pareció! Siempre aprecio las opiniones y la tuya me hace muy feliz=) Besos

**isa-21:** Me pone muy contenta que te hayas divertido, puedo asegurarte que yo tmb lo pasé bien escreibiendolo =) Aquí verás lo que sucede con Leah! Besotes! Grax X comentar!

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen:** Muchaaas graxs por dejarme un comen diciendome que te parecióXDSiempre aprecio las opiniones y me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado=) Besos

**Katia-Cullen-Pattz :** No hay problema , me has comentado este y eso me hace muy feliz=) Sí, no conoce la palabra límite... Edward no estuvo ahi para ponerle los límites ya ves por que hjajajajaja Nos leemos niña! grax por comentar!

** Andy Cullen de Salvatore:** Holaaa, muchas grax por comentarme siempre niña =) Eres un amor ! Mmmm ya verás lo que pasa con Leah :O Nos leemos!

** EyB-FOREVER:** Graciias por comentar! Creo que me comentaste el cap anterior y no te lo respondi! Perdooon, juro que no lo leí hasta mucho mas tardeu.u Dime que opinas de este capi luego, muchos besoos para tí!

**lexa0619:** Gracias! Saludos para tí, y si quieres dime que opinas de este capi luego =) Besos

** dulce sangre azul:** Puedo asegurarte que a veces yo tmb tengo ganas de golpear a los hermanitos Swan, pero luego se me pasan... Tienes que pensar que solo son unos adolescentes dolidos que necesitan a su papá y son demasiado orgullosos para decirlo en voz alta ! Luego ya verás como se van a ir dando las cosas...Te mando muchos besos, gracias por leerme!

**Izaline Cullen:** Holaa! Gracias por comentar! ME alegra mucho que te haya gustado, para mi es muy importante saber la opinion de mis lectores! Muchos besos=)

**mer1**: Hola hola niña =) ¿Como estas? Espero que estés muy bien..Gracias por comentarme siempre, eres una tierna=)

Nessie no sabe que hacer, se encuetra dividida entre sus hermanos, su madre y los lobos, y por otro lado Edward y los Cullen...Hace lo que puede, porque no quiere que les sucede nada a los vampiros y por otro lado no quiere delatar a E.J =S Esta en una situación algo complicada!  
>Emma y Seth va a ser todo un capitulo aparte, incluso ya lo tengo escrito...<p>

Jasper está celoso..No quiere hacerle daño a E.J, sólo quiere que dejn de cortejar a su novia... pero le cuesta no tener pensamientos algo violentos en torno a su sobrinito (cosa que pone a Edward de los nervios)... Si, es algo ¿Posesivo, es tal vez la palabra?...Pero ya verás como se dan las cosas...

Nos vemos pronto mer! Muchos besos!

**esther mendosa:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, De acuerdo, me voy a poner a escribir un momentito Edward/Nessie =) Lo tienes prometido, te mando muchso besos!

**Dawn:** Hola Hola... Gracias por comentar y me pone muy contenta qe te haya gustado!...Tus deseos son órdenes...sigue leyendo y lo verás ! Muchso besos!

**Shiru92:** Me alegro de que te guste como se van dando algunas cosas... Otras ya las veremos! Pero E.J no es malo...bueno, de acuerdo..solo un poco jajaja Te madno muchos besoss! Gracias por tus comens!

**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen**: Hola niña! ¿Como has estado? "No mates a los Cullen, E.J" De seguiro Nessie se lo pasa pensandolo :P Nos leemos, muchso besos!

**Lorena:** Me alegra que te entretenga, esos capis fueron escritos justamente para eso, lo sque se vienen son un poco mas pesaditos! MUchos besooos, y grax por comentarme=)

**arleth**: Aquí está el siguiente cap! Me alegro que te haya gustado y te agradezco mucho que me hayas comentado! Muchos besos =)

* * *

><p><em>Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos.<em>

Nada de esto me pertenece, es de S.M.

**Lamento no actualizar mas seguido,(esta vez tardé una semana). Es que no tengo tiempo: trabajo y voy a la facultad.. Pero quedense tranquilos porque voy a seguir escribiendo la historía, no voy a abandonar =) Espero que me puedan comprender y que tengan paciencia conmigo, porque escribo ni bien termino un capitulo y no tengo beta para corregir los errores=) **  
><strong>Actualizo el fin de semana que viene.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E.J<strong>

**(POV)**

**.**

- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí Alice.- dije y corté la comunicación.

Coloqué el telefono sobre la mesa y me puse una chaqueta cualquiera. Nessie entró corriendo en la habitación seguida de una relajada Emma.

-¿Cón quién hablabas? - Exigió.

-Con Alice.- Contesté naturalmente.- Voy a encontrarme con ella cerca del Nathional Park a eso de las 6.

Nessie se puso pálida.- ¿No irás a hacerle daño, no es verdad?

- Cálmate Ness, Alice seguro puede cuidarse sola. - Emma intervino con tranquilidad.- E.J pronto tendrá otros asuntos de que preocuparse y nosotras tenemos que abrir la tienda.. Anadió misteriosamente.

_¿Otros asuntos?_ Uf. Esto se está poniendo de lo más irritante. Nessie y Emma no me estaban ayudando ni un poco, estaba haciendo todo el trabajo solo... _¿Y además tendré más cosas de qué ocuparme?_

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Le espeté.

-Ya te enterarás, hermanito.- Emma le dirigió una sonrisa a Reneesme como diciendole _"te lo dije"_ y Nessie trató de corresponderla con una, pero sólo consigió hacer que en su rostro apareciera un tic nervioso.

Me encogí de hombros y me largué. No estaba de humor para juegos, si algo grave estuviera por suceder, como que mamá regresaría, de seguro Emma me lo contaría...No tenía porque preocuparme. Mamá estaba bien acuartelada en La Push, pasando un buen rato con Jacob y la manada, nos echaba de menos y todo...pero no regresaría.. Al menos, por ahora. Me ocuparía de eso en su momento.

Me apresuré y comencé a correr a toda velocidad vampirica para no llegar tarde a la cita que tenía con Alice. Los planes hasta ahora me habían salido bastante bien. Los Cullen eran muy unidos, y yo apenas había logrado unas fisuras en su lazos... Lo bueno, en realidad, estaba por llegar...

Al acercarme a la zona donde se produciría el encuentro desaceleré y comencé a actuar como un humano ordinario. Sabía que ella podría verme, así que procuré tropezar una o dos veces. Escuche una risita y descubrí que Alice no había acuddido a nuestra cita sola.

-Has venido. - Saludó cuando me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Asentí y le sonreí timidamente. Desde donde me encontraba podía oler perfectamente a Jasper a unos cuántos metros mas alejado oculto detrás de lo que yo suponía que era una montículo de nieve y unos cuantos arboles frondosos. Con él también estaban Edward, y ... ¿Emmet y Rosalie?... Sus olores no me llegaban con tanta claridad.

Di unos pasos rodeandola y luego me senté en la fria nieve. Mi temperatura era tan alta, que al hacerlo, se me puso la piel de gallina y tuve un escalofrío. Alice me miraba erguida. Traté de sujetarla de la mano para que se siente en frente mio, pero con un rápido movimiento ella apartó el brazo simulando que tenía que apartarse el flequillo de los ojos. lo que probocó que una ancha sonrisa se formara en mi cara.

- Dime, Alice.- Murmuré.- ¿Para qué querias verme a solas? _"Con la mitad de tu aquelarre escuchandonos a escondidas"_

Ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos, y cuando finalmente se descubrió el rostro me miró con expresión cansada y triste.

- E.J, Jasper y yo estamos juntos... -Comenzó lentamente pero no la dejé terminar.

-Lo sé.- Le sonreí. -No hace falta que me expliques nada, Alie.

Ella respiró ondo, y se sentó en frente mío, levantó la vista y me miró fijamente.

-E.J, me pareces un chico fantástico...

-Oh, no. -Me cubrí la boca con una mano para no hecharme a reir.- No me vengas con la típica charla de ruptura fácil. Nosotros no...

-No hay un nosotros.- Se apresuró a interrumpirme.-No comparto tus sentimientos E.J...Quiero que seas mi amigo, sólo eso.

-Ya somos amigos. -Le dije de mala manera.

Era muy presuntuoso por su parte creer que podría sentir atracción o amor hacia ella, teniendo en cuenta que yo le pertenecía completamente a Leah. Incluso era absurdo pensar que había tán sólo un ápice de competición entre _mi_ loba y ella.

-He dejado que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo siento.- Ahora su rostro mostraba un aspecto diferente, casi suplicante. - Sólo...ha pasado.

- ¡Ja! ¡Tú lo has dicho! Sencilamente ha pasado. ¿Qué fué? ... ¿Te miré de una forma romántica, demasiado tentadora para tí? .- Inquirí sarcásticamente.

Alice suspiró.

-No te hagas el que no sabes de que hablo E.J. - Me dijo con un tono mucho más duro que suplicante.- Antes Jazz y yo eramos felices y ahora todo está mal...

- No me culpes a mi si tu relación es un fracaso.- dije, pero más bien pareció como si se lo hubiera escupido en la cara.

Cuando nos llegó la brisa helada del este escuché claramente los siseos furiosos de Jasper y no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho. Comprendí el motivo por el cual Edward, Emmet y Rosalie también se encontraban cerca: para contener a Jasper. El chupasangre seguramente quería arrancarme la cabeza.

Observé a Alice y me sorprendí al verla tan demacrada. Había cerrado los ojos.

- Mi relación no es un fracaso.- Susurró.- Amo a Jasper y ...

- Claro, lo amas y a pesar de todo estás aquí.- Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

Sabía que no estaba aquí porque yo le gustara o porque se sintiera atraída hacia mi, era obvio que amaba al vampiro que desde detrás del viejo y grande roble se encontraba pegando rugidos bestiales. Solo lo dije para enfureserlo más, para seguir con el plan... Para dividir a su aquelarre lo más posible.

A Alice no le gustaba lo que le había insinuado.

- Te cité aquí para decirte como sos las cosas entre Jasper y yo, para que sepas que lo amo y que no puede haber nada entre nosotros...

Estallé en carcajadas, una risa fuerte y vacía que expandió eco por todo el inhóspito lugar. La risa me subía por la garganta y no podía conterla. Me sujeté el estómago y deje que mi espalda reposara contra la nieve.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?

-Te engañas a tí misma. - Le dije ahogado, luego de logré serenarme. - Eres tú la que tiene sentimientos hacia mi. - Mentí.

Desde el otro lado del claro, Jasper profirió un rugido atemorizador. Alice se levantó rapidamente y me espetó:

-Púdrete E.J.

Me incorporé y la sujeté con fuerza.

-No te vallas. -Dije fuerte y claro para que Jasper me escuche.- Al menos no todavía. ¿Pára qué me citaste aquí Alice? Dime la verdad está vez.- Sonreí para mis adentros mientras imaginaba la cara de los chupasangres cuando escucharan lo que tenía para decir.- ¿Quieres que te bese? .

Alice estaba nerviosa, negó rotundamente con la cabeza y trató de safarse de mí, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Todavía mejor para mí, estaba seguro que Los Cullen habían interpretado su silencio como un sí.

Alice hizo mas fuerza con sus brazos, sentí algo de dolor y la solté. De haberle hecho eso a un humano le abría dolido millones de veces más. Ella se dió cuenta de la fuerza que había empleado y me dijo que lo sentía. Se me acercó para comprobar que estuviera bien, y al hacerlo sentí que me caía. Me dí de bruces contra el piso y la cara se me hundió varios centímetros en la nieve. Levanté la cabeza apoyandome en los brazos y observé que Alice se encontraba agazapada unos metros más allá._ ¿Qué demonios...?_

Y entonces la ví. Primero distinguí su figura. Usaba unos jeans gastados y una musculosa negra. Pero era una figura que yo conocía demasiado bien. El viento me dió de lleno en la cara y me trajo su aroma, el más exquisito de todos para mí. Luego distinguí su rostro con sus ojos negros como el carbón, y esos labios suaves y deliciosos que yo ya había probado...

Leah.

De todas las personas que podrían haber aparecido... ¿Tenía que ser precisamente Leah? Deseé fervientemente haber nacido humano y haberme muerto del impacto al caer en la nieve cuando Leah se interpuso entre Alice y Yo.

Me incorporé tambaleandome sin apartar mis ojos de mi novia, pero ella ni siquiera se dignó mirarme.

- E.J.- La voz de Alice era tensa.- Colocate detrás mío.

No me moví un milimetro. A Leah le temblaban las manos y un poco los brazos, estaba controlandose para no entrar en fase. Me maldije para mis adentros. No sabía que era lo peor: Que Leah me haya escuchado preguntarle a Alice si quería que la besara, o que Leah fuera a peliarse con ella.

Los Cullen aparecieron del aire y se colocaron rodeando a Alice. Yo no había apartado en todo el rato los ojos de Leah, pero pude escucharlos claramente.

Me acerqué hacia a ella, y cuando estuve a su lado me miró. Hubiera deseado que Edward me partiera en cientos de trozos y luego me prendiera fuego antes de haber visto el dolor en los ojos de mi novia. Coloqué una mano en su cuello, y ella se relajó, me miró y al instante dejó de temblar. No podía sosternerle la mirada.._"No la merezco", _pensé.

-E.J- Edward me advitió.- Alejáte de ella, es peligrosa.

Lo ignoré olimpicamente.

Me sujeto de la barbilla y me obligó a que la mire a los ojos. El roce de sus dedos en mi piel me hizo estremecer de placer.

- ¿Por qué estabas con ella?-Su voz transmitía dolor e indignación al mismo tiempo.- ¿Por qué le preguntaste si quería que la beses?

-Yo no... Lo siento tanto...No es lo que crees . - Me tembló el labio.

Leah apartó el rostro de manera pueril. La aferré con fuerza contra mí y ella no se resistió. No me importó que Los Cullen nos estuvieran viendo con la boca abierta, ni siquiera fui conciente que mis actos arruinarian mi idea de separarlos. La aferré con fuerza, como si se me fuera la vida en ello, y hundí mi rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella se apartó y yo no traté de impedirlo. Me dió la espalda y me quedé observando su nuca y el límite de hasta donde le llegaba el cabello.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? - Pregunte, o mas bien gemí... Parecía que estaba a punto de hecharme a llorar.

- ¡E.J! - Edward volvió a llamarme. - ¡No estes tan cerca de ella!

- ¡Presta atención a los hechos Edward!- Rosalie habló asombrada.- ¡Están juntos!

- ¿Es verdad eso E.J?- Alice tenía la boca abierta, la cerró un poco cuando me giré para mirarla.

Pero fué demasiado tarde. Cuando Leah la escuchó hablar todo su cuerpo vibró violentamente, como en una convulsión, y estalló. En su lugar se encontraba una enorme loba de pelaje gris perlado. El estallido me había arrojado lejos y nuevamente de bruces contra el piso. Me incorporé y a la vez que Los Cullen se preparaban para luchar, yo sujeté a Leah por detrás. Era bastante díficil, puesto que ella era mucho más grande que yo.

-¡Quedense ahí !- Les grité a los vampiros.- Cálmate Lee, vámonos.

- Vas a lastimar al chico. - La voz gruesa de Emmet se impuso.

Leah gruñó y les enseñó los dientes._"Tiene más caracter que yo ", _pensé. Y también: _" Ella nunca me haría daño"._

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Edward corrió hacia mi, y me sujeto debajo de los brazos. Me levantó en aire y trató de colocarme sobre su espalda. Al mismo tiempo Leah, enfurecida, trató de impedir que me levante y saltó hacia adelante para que yo quedara detrás de ella. Como resultado de ambas acciones, se produjo un violento choque y volé por el aire. Hubiera sido muy fácil girar en el medio del jaleo y caer sobre mis pies, en vez de darme la cara contra el piso por tercera vez consecutiva, pero no pude hacerlo. En medio del caos, escuché algo que me detuvo el corazón durante un instante. Creo que también fui incapaz de pensar y de no ser por Alice que me atajó, seguramente me hubiera roto unos cuantos huesos al estrellarme sobre el frío campo nevado.

Aquello que escuché fue el sonido de docenas de huesos que se rompían y astillaban... Los huesos de Leah...¡De _mi _Leah!... Edward había impactado contra ella con una fuerza demoledora.

- ¡Leah! -Grité desesperado a pleno pulmón.

La loba profirió un aullido desgarrador medio segundo después y comenzó a sacudirse. Al instante todos estabamos rodeándola, escuchaba gritos y ordenes que los vampiros se lanzaban entre ellos como unos posesos. Leah se sacudía mas lentamente y mientres yo sosteía su cabeza comenzó a salir de fase. Cuando volvió su forma humana dejó de sacudirse y se quedó muy quieta...

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, soy muy mala por terminar la historia así...No me maten! Lo siento mucho si el capi tiene errores gramaticales y de tipeo, es que realmente no tenía mucho tiempo y no queria atrasarme con las actualizaciones... Hasta el proximo capi, diganme que les pareció y no me linchen por favor! Reviews?<em>


End file.
